Descendants
by Dragons and Breakfast Food
Summary: Cruella de Vill. Jafar. The Evil Queen. Scar. Maleficent. The worst villains in all the land... what happens when their children are brought into the Kingdom of Auradon and given a chance to be good? They plot to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand of course! But when the evil descendants start wanting to be good, what can happen? Adaptation of Descendants with my OC. R&R!
1. Prologue

**DESCENDANTS**

 **Prologue:**

 _Once upon a time, long, long ago… well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends… Big Cake. And instead of a Honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and proclaimed himself King of the United States of Auradon! They rounded up all the villains, the sidekicks, the bad guys, basically all the Interesting people and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. Now this is my hood. No magic. Now Wi-Fi. No. Way. Out. Or so I thought._

 _Hang on! You're about to meet us, but first… this happened:_

* * *

Prince Benjamin stared out at the dark island through his castle window with a sympathetic and somewhat dreamy expression. Every time he looked out at the Isle of the Lost he felt so guilty, not for the countless villains contained there but for their children who had done no evil deeds and were completely innocent.

The old tailor turned his head to get more measurement for his coronation tux, the garments he would wear when he was crowned the next great king of Auradon.

Just then his parents walked into the room arm-in-arm with proud smiles on their faces. "How is it you're going to be crowned King next month?" said King Beast as he gestured proudly to his only son and heir. "You're just a baby!" he chuckled making Ben smile for the first time that day.

"He's turning sixteen dear," his mother, Queen Belle, admonished, also smiling at her darling boy.

"Hey pops," Ben greeted his parents, thinking over what he was about to tell them about his first proclamation as a kind and wise ruler.

Beast continued, "Sixteen?! That's far too young to be crowned King! I didn't make a good decision till I was at least forty-two!" he joked.

Belle smirked, "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight," she scolded.

"Well it was either you or the tea-pot." He threw a wink to his son making Ben stifle a laugh at the look his mom was giving his dad, causing the king to defend himself with a "Kidding."

Ben thought it was now or never to tell them his amazing idea, he stepped off his pedestal, much to the tailor's disdain, and approached his parents. "Mom, Dad," he stepped back onto the pedestal after the tailor scolded him. "I've chosen my first, official proclamation." He said, puffing out his chest and standing tall. Belle and Beast smiled at each other, completely oblivious to the words that were about to come out of their son's mouth. Taking a deep breath Ben continued, "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance… to live here in Auradon."

Well no taking it back now.

To say his parents looked surprised would be an understatement; Belle was so flabbergasted that she dropped the coat she was holding with a choked squeak.

Decided to continue Ben explained, "Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben looked out to the dark island again with the same guilty face as before, only to be pulled back to the conversation by his angry father.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast questioned, making sure if his son was serious or just pulling a joke.

But Ben was far from joking, "We only start with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben tried to be firm with his parents, but it proved to be a challenge with his dad's glare and his mom's worried expression.

"Have you?" Beast said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Belle chose this moment to step in, "I gave you a second chance," she told her husband, making him drop his scowl and sigh at the memory of his wife's love curing him of his beastly appearance. Belle turned back to her son, "Who are their parents?" she asked.

Ben took in another deep breath, not knowing how his mom and dad would react but knew it would probably not be happy and cheerful. "Cruella De Vill, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Scar…" Ben paused, his parents kept straight faces so far but he knew it would break as he said the last name on his list. "…and Maleficent."

Everyone in the room trembled at the name, even the tailors were broken from their focus and decided to leave the royal family alone with their conversation.

"Maleficent?!" Beast shouted, "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad just hear me out," Ben tried, but his dad cut him off,

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of, unspeakable crimes!" he countered, now fully against this ludicrous idea, it was insane, mad, unreasonable, and not a decision a good king would make.

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?" Ben asked, both of his parents fell silent after that. He could tell they were in deep thought, Beast still looked skeptical until Belle put a hand on his arm and gave him a compassionate look, making his scowl soften.

Feeling his anger crumble Beast turned back to Ben, "I suppose… the children are innocent." He said before leaving the room, leaving Ben with a smile meaning he didn't like it but he would support his son's decision. Belle crossed the room and straightened his jacket before smiling warmly,

"Well done," she praised before following her husband out of the room.

Ben smiled again before once again turning his head to look out at the Isle of the Lost, its darkness radiating around it like a dark cloud; his idea may be unorthodox and maybe a bit reckless, but he believed there to be good even in the most unlikely of places.

Even an island full of villain's kids.

* * *

And on said island, a young teenage girl with cool purple hair who wore all manner of leather and spikes and green and purple stood on a platform with a can of spray paint, creating a silhouette of the villainess Maleficent standing in the midst of green fire that read **_LONG LIVE EVIL_** , in big broad letters.

Finishing her work of art the violet-haired teen turned to reveal bright and malevolent green eyes and a smirk that went perfectly with the words that she began to sing,

 _"_ _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad…"_ she sang as she purposely shoved a bystander, ignoring their glare as she strode away.

In another part of the isle not far away another person took up the tune; a fairly attractive teenage boy with rippling muscles, long chocolate locks, and a red beany atop his handsome head. _"A dirty no good, down to the bone. You're worst nightmare, can't take me home…"_ he joined in as he jumped from a rooftop, climbed down a ladder, and shoved open a warehouse door much to the annoyance to a passing woman.

Just then a girl with a wild mane of jet black hair snuck up on the boy grabbing his shoulders and smirking with a catty grin as she sang in an almost sirenic voice,

 _"_ _They call me crazy, they call me wild. They say I'm bad luck, that I'm a wayward child…"_ the long-haired boy smirked back at her before she flicked his hair flirtatiously, winking one of her jade cat eyes and running off as the boy followed with a smile.

At the isle's resident soup-kitchen a girl with luscious blue hair stomped along one of the tables flipping her hair and singing in her fairest voice to sing, _"So I got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love…"_ she slipped under a bar throwing a guy a charming wink before she stalked off.

A boy nearby with black and white hair and a lot of black, white, and red, darted out of a window, a smirk evident on his puppy-dog face. _"They think I'm callous; a low-life hood. I feel so useless…"_

He took a bandana out of a man's pocket before he grabbed an apple from a little girl and took a bite as all the teens shouted,

 _"_ _Misunderstood!"_

The three teenage girls joined up in an ally, the purple haired girl in the middle and the girls with blue hair and wild black hair were on her sides.

 _"_ _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world…_

 _Wicked world…"_

The five teens met up all together at a chain-link gate, throwing it open and causing all sorts of trouble at a dock pick-up for the island's food. They slipped between people and knocked over piles of the burlap sacks. The black-haired girl hissed at a guy making him drop a bag on his foot and yell in pain. The teens laughed as they grabbed sticks and banged them onto barrels and pipes they passed.

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core… rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core."_

The purple-haired girl ran into a shelter made of various kind of sheets and blankets, passing a bored fortune teller and grabbing a can of purple spray paint.

 _"_ _Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just… unique."_ She sang with a shrug as she flourishingly painted a big M on a plastic curtain, pulling it back swiftly to reveal a man in a bathtub, fully clothed. She laughed and ran off.

The muscled boy used a metal gateway in a market/bazaar giving the surprised occupants a mischievous smirk as he passed. _"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_ the boy took up a tea kettle and pretended to pour a couple a drink before jumping over the table and leaving with the couple's kettle.

The black-haired girl snuck up behind the boy again, tapping his shoulder and darting to his right as he looked to the left. He turned to look at her as she held up what looked like a genie's lamp, making the boy immediately try to grab it but she held it away from him with a laugh.

 _"_ _I may be a black cat, I may have some flaws. But I'm just different, can't handle this kitty's claws?"_ she sang as she took off with the lamp, the long-haired boy chasing her as she taunted him with it before tossing it to an old lady and running away.

The pretty blue-clad girl walked through multiple racks of scarves with a wonder-struck expression, then giving the vendor a flirty smile as she grabbed his scarf, _"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?"_ she sang as she tugged on his scarf sending him tumbling to the ground. She giggled before disappearing into the scarves once again.

The black and white clad boy darted around the market, knocking over barrels and baskets of fruit annoying the heck out of the vendors. He even kicked a basket onto a woman's head earning himself a glare. He smirked, _"The past is passed; forgive forget. The truth is…"_

All the teens shouted once again, _"You ain't seen nothing yet!"_

The boy laughed before swinging into the back of a cart wheeling away as a woman yelled at him, but he threw hay at her and snickered. He met up with the long-haired boy outside the market, the white-haired boy grabbing hold of a metal beam while the larger teen grabbed a rope hanging from the beam and pulling it back and forth while the former swung from it like Tarzan.

The three girls watched from a higher balcony,

 _"_ _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world…_

 _Wicked world…"_

The boys dropped their Tarzan game and joined the girls outside, all of them meeting up in what could only be the town square, where people were gathering around the five teens in an extremely impressive and coordinated flash mob.

The dancing crowd was then silenced by the song taken up by everyone,

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core… rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core."_

The purple-haired girl smirked as she blew her violet bangs out of her eyes, green orbs sparking with mischief as she snatched a lollipop away from a passing child. Turning back to the crowd she held up her prize with a triumphant roar of cheering.

Her friends joined in the victory, the wild black-haired girl even going as far as to grab the muscly boy's face and kiss him. The boy's eyes widening before he melted into it and the two continued with their mini-make-out session, getting multiple eye-rolls from the others.

Just then the crowd dispersed in a combination of frightened looks and terrified screams. The two kissing teenagers parted with a signature popping sound, they and the other three turned around in confusion to only be met with the faces of two scowling goons.

The violet-haired girl's smile became more forced than genuine, and with a sarcastic tone she said,

"Hi mom."


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

"Hi mom." The purple-haired girl named Mal spoke.

The guards parted to reveal a purple and black dressed woman with dark horns atop her head and a wooden staff in her hand. Maleficent: Mistress of all evil, and Mal's Mommy.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed," Maleficent frowned. Mal tried to mend the break her mother already made in her mood,

"It was from a baby," she added, holding the lollipop up with less pride than a few seconds ago. This made Maleficent grin,

"That's my nasty little girl!" she praised, making her daughter smile. The two shared the evil moment before Maleficent snatched the lollipop from Mal, spit on it and held it under her arm for a good ten seconds before handing it off to one of her goons. "Give it back to the dreadful creature," she sneered making her daughter frown in disappointment.

"Mom!" she whined.

"It's the deets, Mal that is the difference between being mean, and truly evil!" she explained, getting next to her daughter and making big hand gestures. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Mal mouthed along with her mom, Maleficent not noticing.

"I'm just trying to teach you what really counts: How to be Me" the dark fairy said with her evil sneer as Mal fidgeted with embarrassment.

"I know," she mumbled, "And I'll do better." This made her friends frown; they all knew Mal wanted nothing more than to impress her mother, but Maleficent always found a way to upstage her. The blue-haired girl frowned with sympathy while the girl clad in her tiger-striped jumpsuit and black fur vest just sighed as the long-haired boy draped an arm over her shoulders and held her hand.

"Oh! There's news!" Maleficent said after that pregnant pause. "I buried the lead!" she dusted off her cape before getting into a serious position to show off the big reveal.

"You five, have been chosen to go to a different school…" the teens waited for her to finished her dramatic affect. "… In Auradon!"

And with those words the four teens tried to dash away but Maleficent's goons held on tight so they couldn't get away; the black-haired girl even clawed, hissed, and tried anything else to get free.

Seeing her friends' reactions Mal spoke, "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" she spat.

"And perfect princes" the blue-haired girl sighed dreamily, but added an "Uck!" when her friends gave her odd looks.

The long-haired boy spoke up, "And yeah, I don't do uniforms, unless its leather, you feel me?" he threw a wink at the catty girl making her grin with a blush before she added,

"Not to mention, that Auradon has absolutely no antelope. Or zebra. Not even a wildebeest!" she spat with a growl, crossing her arms and flipping her wild charcoal hair from her eyes.

The white-haired boy raised his hand, "I read somewhere that they allow dogs, in Auradon" this made the tiger-stripe clad girl widen her eyes and shiver at the thought, "Mom says they're rabid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave."

The other boy snuck up behind him and barked in his ear making him jump, earning him a laugh from his girlfriend and a whack to the stomach from the younger boy.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal overall ruled.

Maleficent smirked and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Oh, you're thinking small Pumpkin." She made more arm gestures, "It's all about World Domination!"

"Knuckleheads!" she called to her goons who began to herd the five teens back to the fortress of solitude, or more specifically the loft where they all lived.

* * *

"You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand… Easy peasy." Maleficent explained as she filed her nails absently. The five had gone back to their humble abode they shared with their villainous parents: a Dark Fairy, a Narcissistic Queen, a Traitorous Advisor, the worst Feline Uncle/Brother ever, and the craziest Fashionista alive.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked skeptically.

Maleficent shrugged on her throne, "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns?" she tried.

The white-haired boy cut in, "I think she means us," he said, nervous around Maleficent just like everyone else.

The horned woman just scowled, "Oh, it's all about you and me baby," she said to Mal. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" she asked.

Mal shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean who doesn't…"

"Then get me that wand!" Maleficent chanted like she was speaking to a child. "And you and I can see that, and more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" she lifted her arms and shook them triumphantly.

"Our will." A woman with a crown and blue cape said matter-of-factly. None other than the Evil Queen herself.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent corrected herself. She turned back to her daughter, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy." She threatened.

"What? Mom!" Mal began to counter but her mother snapped her fingers in her face, leaning in close and both their eyes glowing a bright green as they had their normal stare-down. But like always Mal couldn't hold her mom's stare,

"Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes admitting defeat as her mother grinned.

"I win," she gloated.

"Evie!" the Evil Queen called and the blue-haired girl rushed to her side. "My little evilette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." She explained.

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" they both finished in unison making Evie giggle happily.

She was quickly stopped by her mother, "Ah, no laughing! Wrinkles!" she scolded and Evie immediately stopped, not wanting to ruin her beauty.

A woman with wild hair and many fur pelts along her red leather coat spoke up. "Well they're not taking my Carlos, I'd miss him too much." Cruella de Vill said pinching her son's cheeks. The white-haired boy brightened at those words.

"Really mom?"

"Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" she asked him as she held up her leg as Carlos cringed in disgust.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He mumbled as he dropped his mother's leg.

"Oh Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon," Cruella reminded him. He flinched at the word and turned to Maleficent,

"Oh no. I'm not going." He decided, making the mistress of evil let out a frustrated groan.

The stripe-wearing girl walked over to stand beside a man with wilder and longer black hair than her, piercing green eyes and a scar across his left eye. After he was banished from Pride Rock Scar was forced to live as a human on the Isle of the Lost, they thought he'd be less trouble that way.

"Yes well who's going to catch us dinner while my daughter is in Auradon? Certainly not any of you!" Scar complained as he held up a half-eaten chicken leg. "Only my Skylar has the nose to find such a feast!" her father had this way of making a compliment sound like a complaint.

"Thanks daddy." Skylar beamed with yet another flip of her mane.

Another man with a turban added, "Well Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" Jafar defended as the boy with the red beany strode up beside him. The former sorcerer pulled his son aside for a moment. "What did you score?" he asked excitedly.

Jay pulled various trinkets from his clothes, none of them interesting Jafar until the teen pulled out a lamp to which his dad gasped.

"A lamp!" he grabbed the lamp and rubbed it vigorously hoping beyond hope that a genie was inside.

"Dad," Jay tried. "Dad, I already tried." He explained, causing Jafar to scowl and throw the lamp back to him.

The Evil Queen examined her daughter's pretty face, "Evie is not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evie covered the space between her eyebrows with a look of horror.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Maleficent groaned. "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge."

Maleficent pointed to the Evil Queen, "Revenge on Snow White, and her horrible little men!"

"Ow." EQ pouted, Evie patting her shoulder in comfort.

The evil fairy turned to Jafar, "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

Jafar raised his wooden spoon like it was a sword with a furious expression, "I will…" he began but was held back by his son. Maleficent gave Scar a shove on the shoulder,

"Revenge on Simba, and all the Pridelanders that betrayed you!" Scar tried to roar his anger out but all that came out of his bearded mouth was coughing like he had something stuck in his throat. Skylar cringed as her dad went into a coughing fit and she patted his back.

Maleficent pointed to Cruella, "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!"

"Oh, but they didn't get the baby!" Cruella grinned while squeezing her stuffed dog and laughing as it squeaked. "They didn't get the… they didn't get the baby!" she cackled like a madwoman. Both Scar and his daughter raised simultaneous eyebrows at the woman's insanity, if it was one thing Scar and his daughter shared it was their tricks and their meticulous looks.

"And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty." She sneered, going over to sit on the arm of Evil Queen's chair. "And her relentless little prince." Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Villains!" she called, each replying with a "Yes," in response.

"Our day has come!" Maleficent yelled, "E.Q. give her the magic mirror," she said smugly. The Evil Queen handed Evie a small hand-held mirror with a few missing pieces and cracks.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie said, not sounding the least bit impressed by the ratty old piece of glass.

E.Q. sighed, "Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be. But then again neither are we," she said making Maleficent laugh. "But it will help you find things." The Evil Queen explained as her blue-haired daughter examined her makeup in the mirror, but then perked up at an idea.

"Like a prince?!" she asked excitedly.

"Like my waistline," her mother joked but Maleficent didn't look amused at all,

"Like the Magic Wand, hello!?" she said, impatience dripping from her voice.

The Evil Queen giggled slightly, "Hello," she replied, not getting it was a figure of speech.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "My spell book, that book, I need my book." E.Q. pointed to the fridge behind her. Maleficent walked over to the refrigerator but struggled to open it. "Oh, ah, the safe yes! The safe! Queen, help me!" somehow the Mistress of Evil couldn't open a freezer.

The Evil Queen stood up and approached Maleficent at the fridge, "I can never figure this thing out." She said in frustration. The former queen pulled the latch and the freezer opened with a waterfall of fog.

"Viola." She deadpanned.

Maleficent beamed, "My spell book! Come, Mal, Come!" she ushered her daughter to stand next to her, the purple-haired girl complied without a fuss. The fairy pulled an old tattered book from the freezer, bouncing the thing in her hands due to how cold it was. "There she is… now it won't work here, but it will in Auradon." She explained before turning to the Evil Queen, "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

Evil Queen smiled as if remembering it fondly, "Like it was yesterday."

The dark fairy turned back to her violet-haired daughter, "And now you will be making your own memories. By doing exactly as I tell you." She explained firmly before slapping the book on Mal's chest. Maleficent walked out onto her balcony with Mal at her heels, both of them hearing the honk of a limo from Auradon already downstairs waiting for them.

"Let's get this party started," Jay said excitedly as he scooped Skylar up in his arms and set her down by the front door as she let out an excited mewl.

"I hope they have zebra in Auradon, and if not than at least a decent sized squirrel." Skylar said as she grabbed her purse that looked to be made out of hyena fur before gathering her bags.

"Carlos, come!" Cruella called for her son as the two of them began assembling his things to go to Auradon.

Maleficent placed her hands on Mal's shoulders as they looked out at the kingdom they planned to take over.

"The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders." She told her daughter, her voice then turning threatening, "Don't blow it."

She left her daughter's side to go and walk down the stairs to meet the others, but Mal stayed to stare out at Auradon a few moments longer. Noticing her daughter wasn't with her Maleficent called back,

"Mal!" and the green-eyed girl ran to catch up with her mother.

Jafar and Jay were the last ones out, "Recite our mantra." Jafar said gripping his son by the shoulder.

"There's no Team in I." Jay smirked grabbing his dad's shoulder in return.

"Oh, stop it you're making me tear up." Jafar grinned making Jay's spirit go over the moon.

Scar walked over to where his daughter was standing and loading chicken wings and other meaty items into her purse for the road. "Come along now Kitten, think about all the delicious antelope we can hunt when we take over Auradon and become lions again." Skylar grinned at the idea and purred with excitement as she and her father rushed down the stairs to greet the limo.

Jafar exited last due to many shiny things he was sneaking into his coat pockets on his way out.

Once the five teens were all packed they all loaded their bags into the trunk of the limo. Carlos sprinting towards it and into the car away from his mother who tried fluffing his hair again.

"Carlos!" she called, but he was already in the car. "Ingrate," she muttered. Jay became fascinated with the gold hood ornament and snatching it while no one was looking and presenting it to Skylar as a gift. She took it with a smile and bopped him on the nose, the limo driver seeing the ornament and becoming slightly confused.

The teens all piled into the limo, Skylar throwing her new gift into her purse before sitting on the surprisingly comfortable car seat next to Jay.

As the limo began to drive away Jafar shouted, "Bring home the gold!"

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella added.

"Bring home a prince!" the Evil Queen continued.

"And bring home something to eat!" Scar finished, his daughter perking up at the idea of food and breaking into her meat stash, purring happily as she tore into a chicken leg.

But the meat was quickly forgotten as she, Jay, and Carlos spotted many bright and colorful types of candy and began fighting over who could grab what first. While the boys were busy fighting Skylar grabbed three lollipops and something called a Kit-Kat and began to dig into the sweet stuff while Mal just ate a lollipop that looked like blue rocks.

Evie pulled out her makeup kit and checked her face yet again, the beauty-obsessed girl looking at Mal, "You look a little washed out." She commented trying to apply blush to her face, "Let me help." She said but the violet-haired girl shooed her away looking annoyed.

"Ew, stop. I'm plotting." She explained as she fought off Evie.

"Well it isn't very attractive." She then set her makeup down and picked up a hairbrush and comb, looking at Skylar with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Skylar stopped eating her Kit-Kat to glare at the Evil Queen's daughter. "Evie, stay away from me with that brush. The last time I let you handle my mane it was flat for weeks!" she growled as she fluffed her thick black locks.

"But you looked so pretty," Evie sighed sadly when Skylar shook her head no. The young lioness saw Jay about to put a gum-ball in his mouth but she snatched it and ate it before he could. He was about to say something when Carlos rapidly tapped his shoulder.

"Dude, try this. It's salty like nuts but sweet like, I don't know what." He explained.

"Let me see," Jay demanded, glaring when Carlos opened his mouth to reveal a gross mush of brown stuff. Jay punched his shoulder before grabbing the sweet thing that wasn't eaten and gobbling it up in one bite, his sour expression lighting up at the amazing taste of the peanut butter cup.

He looked back at his friend and they both grinned before eating more candy.

Mal picked up a remote and started pushing random buttons when all of a sudden Evie shouted, "Look!" the teens all looked out the window to see the driver approaching the edge of a destroyed bridge, as if to drive them over the edge into the water.

"It's a trap!" Carlos shouted. The five teens then started screaming in terror in a huddled ball as they waited for doom, but when it never came they peeked open their eyes to see the limo driving across what appeared to be a golden bridge made of sparkly stuff.

"What in pride's name was that?!" Skylar demanded, pulling her head away from Jay's chest as he tried to spit her wild hair out of his mouth.

"It must be magic!" Evie exclaimed, now giddy once again.

Mal turned to the driver, "Hey," she said, getting the attention of the guy driving, "Did this button just open the magic barrier?" she demanded more than asked.

The driver sounded slightly annoyed, "No, this one opens the barrier," he said holding up a gold remote with one big red button in the center. He pointed to the remote Mal was holding with a smug expression, "That one opens my garage. And this one…" he pushed a button and the divider between him and Mal went up as she tried to smile politely.

"Okay, nasty. I like that guy." Mal smirked. The others nodded in agreement. Well, Evie and Skylar did, the boys just continued stuffing their faces with candy.

The drive to Auradon Prep took not as long as expected but seemingly not long enough. After seeing the front sign of the school 'Where Good doesn't get any Better' the teens wanted to gag. Soon they were about to be overrun with niceness, goodness, and overall boredom in the kingdom of Auradon.

As the limo finally pulled up to the school the teens saw a marching band and much enthusiasm waiting for them.

"Let's get this over with." Skylar rolled her eyes as the door unlocked itself and the marching band began to play.


	3. Welcome to Auradon Prep

.

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Auradon Prep**

Prince Ben was a bit nervous. The limo containing the five children of villains he'd chosen just pulled up in the driveway. He arranged for a grand welcome but looking back on the idea he realized they probably would think it too much. He knew Audrey did.

Princess Audrey was his girlfriend and the daughter of Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Phillip. To put it frankly she was not happy when he told her Maleficent's daughter would be among the new exchange students.

Fairy Godmother, the headmistress of the school stood between himself and Audrey as they waited for the new arrivals to exit the limo and meet their new classmates. He was somewhat excited to meet them. From interviews of the Isle of the Lost's resident files he read that these five basically ran things there.

The Evil Queen's daughter was a real beautification nut, Jafar's son was the strongest among them, Cruella de Vill's son seemed to be the brains of the operation, Maleficent's daughter; Mal, he remembered, was their big bad boss, and he was told that Scar's daughter was the best at being as quick and cunning as a cat.

But as the limo door opened a boy clad in black, white, and red tumbled out holding onto what looked like a blue towel for dear life, the other end being tugged roughly by a muscled boy in a red beany who was also holding multiple expensive tech items.

"Ah! Ow! Stop!" the smaller boy cried as the larger one held him down with his huge booted foot trying to get the towel. "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!" he exclaimed.

"Because you want it!" the long-haired teen yelled as if it was obvious.

Instantly the marching band stopped playing and the energetic smiles dissipated into confused and nervous ones.

Three other teen girls stepped out of the car, one with purple hair, one with blue, and one with wild black hair and oddly feline eyes. The black-haired girl giggled seemingly at the distress of the boys, revealing sharp canine fangs. Defiantly Scar's daughter.

The blue-haired girl examined her reflection in a small hand-held mirror; Evil Queen no doubt. The larger boy must have been Jafar's son and the smaller Cruella's. That left… Whoa.

Ben blinked at the strange beauty of the violet-haired girl, her green eyes having a mischievous sparkle to them, and something else he couldn't place. She must have been Maleficent's daughter. She didn't look evil though. Not to him at least.

"No!" Cruella's son shouted again, the boys still fighting.

"Give it to me!"

"Let go!"

Maleficent's daughter then noticed the squabble and glared at them both, "Guys… Guys! We have an audience!" she snapped, the boys stopping immediately and smiling innocently at the crowd.

"Just, cleaning up!" Jay said casually, hoisting the smaller boy to his feet.

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Leave it like you found it." She sang. "And by that I mean just leave it." She added firmly, the boys' smiles fading as the larger had to chuck everything he'd grabbed back into the limo.

Just then the school bell rang and everyone except Ben, Audrey, and F.G. left to go to their classes. Then Jay's sour expression turned flirtatious as he sauntered towards Audrey.

"Hello foxy," he greeted. "The name's Jay." He flashed a smug grin making Audrey let out a nervous laugh. Scar's daughter, Ben remembered her name was Skylar, let out a very lioness-like growl, her sharp fangs showing and her feline green eyes seemingly glowing gold. At the sound of her growl Jay backed away from Audrey and snaked an arm around the lioness' waist.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," a perky voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter and Ben was grateful. "I'm Fairy Godmother; Headmistress." F.G. said with a little curtsy.

Mal's head shot up at the name, "Fairy Godmother? As in… Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" she waved her hand around as if waving a wand.

F.G. smiled "Bibbid-Bobbidi-You know it!"

"You know, I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just… appeared!" Mal exclaimed with her best innocent and nonchalant smile. "With that sparkling wand and warm smile," Fairy Godmother practically melted at her kind words, putting a hand over her heart and practically beaming.

"… And that sparkling wand," she repeated, her eyes slightly bugged as she emphasized the subject of the wand extremely.

F.G. didn't seem to notice, "Well that was a long time ago, and I always say 'Don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future!'" she made mystical hand gestures which got confused glances and arched eyebrows from the Villain Kids but made Ben chuckle at her energetic personality.

"It's good to finally meet you all," Ben decided to start introductions, "I'm Ben,"

"Prince, Benjamin; Soon to be king!" Audrey interrupted, getting all giddy and smiley when she bragged about him being a prince. She took his hand and stared at him dreamily… again.

The Evil Queen's daughter lit up at the magic word and stepped forward. "You had me at prince," she did a rather formal curtsy and smiled warmly, "My mom's a queen, which, makes me a princess," she explained with a flirtatious flutter of her mascara-covered lashes.

Audrey's fake smile then clicked into place as she replied, "The Evil Queen has no royal status here," she said sweetly as if informing a child that said something silly. "And neither do you." Her voice was friendly but the gloating and completely phony smile on her face made Skylar growl for basically insulting her friend.

"Alright babe, retract your claws," Jay soothed putting a muscly arm around her shoulder.

Skylar grinned with that lioness cattitude they all loved, "But I left my nail file at home." She said examining her currently gloved nails and giving Audrey the evil eye, she being the only one knowing she never went anywhere without her lucky nail file.

Audrey looked both taken aback and frightened by the lioness' remark.

Ben laughed nervously at the sudden tension, Scar's daughter smirking at her victory, "This is Audrey," he introduced.

"Princess Audrey," and she's back. "His Girlfriend, right Benny-Boo?" the pink-clad teen then clung to his arm as if proclaiming him hers, blinking her eyes as if bragging to the new girls. Mostly Evie and Mal, Skylar already seemed taken with Jafar's son as his arm was still slung around her shoulder as she leaned against him with her arms crossed.

Ignoring the passive aggressive scuffle Fairy Godmother continued, "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow," she informed them. "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" she said with another flourish of her hands. "But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." She concluded with a wave before departing and leaving the group of teens alone.

Ben smiled and stepped towards the five teens, he reached to shake Jay's hand, "It's so, so good to finally me…" he was cut off when Jay punched his shoulder. He was sure the boy meant to be playful but his fist kind of knocked the breath out of Ben. "Meet you all," he breathed.

He went to shake Skylar's hand but as he grasped her hand he felt one of her claws snag at his skin leaving a small scratch. He winced and she smiled, showing her fangs,

"Claws, got to be careful," she advised.

Ben nodded with his trademark warm smile and offered her a fist-bump, which she accepted with a deadpanned look.

"This is a momentous occasion," he shook Mal's hand, his eyes meeting her bright green orbs and lingering on them, thinking they looked like glowing emeralds that looked so familiar, but he shook his head and continued on. "And one that I hope will go down in history, heh… chocolate?" he asked as he shook a chocolate covered Carlos and got the sweet stuff on his hand.

He finished his little speech as he shook Evie's hand, "As our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day you show five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal added with clear sarcasm as she bounced on her heels.

Ben sighed but chuckled, "A little over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit," she replied.

"Well so much for my first impression." The two shared a smile, Audrey's gaze darting back and forth between them and jealousy sprouting immediately.

"Hey!" Audrey sounded friendly but had annoyance and jealousy behind her eyes, "You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" she asked rudely. "Yeah, you know, I totally do not blame your mom for trying to kill my parents and stuff." Mal made a face that said 'is this girl for real?' before figuring out what her game was; pink and blue with roses galore and prissy perfect hair? You guessed it…

"Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping…"

"Beauty!" Mal finished, wanting the awkwardness to end. "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know I totally do not blame you grandparents for inviting everyone in… the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening." She replied, her voice and smile dripping with bitter sarcasm.

Audrey tried to recover with another fake grin, "Water under the bridge," she said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Totes!" said Mal before the two of them laughed with a dramatic sigh.

Ben could sense that everyone wanted the tension to leave so he decided to break the ice and change the subject. "Okay! So how about that tour?" he clapped his hands together and smiled, walking towards campus with Audrey clinging to his arm and the villain-kids following them.

The prince stopped in front of a massive bronze statue of the King and his father, "Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben explained before clapping his hands twice.

All of a sudden, the statue changed from a regular human King into a giant and fairly intimidating bronze statue of King Beast in the form of… well, a Beast!

The Villain-Kids jumped slightly at the sudden change of the statue, Carlos getting so scared that he screamed rather girlishly before leaping into Jay's arms bridal-style, the son of Jafar not looking amused at all. Ben and Audrey turned to see Cruella's son absolutely terrified of the statue.

"Carlos, it's okay," Ben said calmly, not the least bit scared of his father's beast-form. "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked, slightly sarcastic but also slightly serious.

Ben smirked at her, "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Though his voice was serious, Mal got the joke and smirked. As the teens continued on, Carlos stayed back and clapped twice just like Ben did only for nothing to happen,

"Carlos!" Mal called.

"Coming!" he replied as he ran to catch up with them.

As they strode into the school, Mal had had enough of the formalities and decided to get strait to the point of why they were here. "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon. Like… wands, and things like that?" she asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

Ben just smiled. Again. "Yeah, it exists, or course. But it's pretty much retired." He explained, "most of us here are just, ordinary mortals."

"Who just, happen to be kings and queens?" Mal added with a smirk. Ben looked like he was about to reply, but of course the princess of snobs had to interrupt. Again.

"That's true!" Audrey squeaked. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She said as if the very words were a shiny gold trophy that Mal didn't have.

Skylar pointed a thumb at Evie, "So does Evie's." Audrey gave her a look. The young lioness shrugged, "But, oh, she has no **_Royal_** status here." She put finger quotes around royal with a smirk as the princess tried to think of a reply.

Audrey attempted to wrap Ben's arm around her shoulders but he easily wiggled away. He then spotted a boy on the stairs to his left with glasses and rather lanky appearance.

"Doug!" he called, "Doug, come on down." The boy looked up from his textbook and smiled at Ben before noticing the new arrivals and rushing down the stairs to meet them. Ben gestured to the boy, "This is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you guys to your dorms." Ben explained as Doug scampered to his side with a bright smile.

Ben looked at Mal, "I'll see you later okay?" he then turned to the other V.K.'s, "If there's anything you need feel free to…"

"Ask Doug." Audrey very nearly snapped with that fake smile. Her Benny-Boo was getting a bit too friendly with Maleficent's daughter. And that certainly wouldn't do at all.

The violet-haired girl just laughed sarcastically again, Audrey joining in as the two had a secret glare battle until the laugh died into a long sigh again. The awkward silence probably would have went on for the rest of the day if the pink-clad princess didn't pull her boyfriend away and the two left Doug with the V.K.'s

Doug just smiled again before talking, "Hi guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" Doug didn't finish his sentence before Evie flashed him her charming grin and flirtatious wave. "…Heigh-Ho," he gulped nervously.

"Here we go," Skylar rolled her eyes as Jay smirked next to her.

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." Evie said, her voice soft and smooth like silk. Doug just stared open mouthed before noticing the others were still there. He cleared his throat and continued reading off his clipboard,

"Okay, so about your classes, I put in the requirements already." Mal snuck up behind him quietly to see the clipboard herself. "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety rules for the internet, and…" he paused as he noticed Mal there, but ignored it, "Remedial Goodness 101." He finished.

"Let me guess," Mal said as she unwrapped a piece of candy and ate it, "New class?" Doug simply nodded. Mal gestured to her friends, "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms."

The four teens followed Mal as she walked up the left staircase. Doug then noticed something off and stopped them, "Guys!" he called, getting their attention "Your dorms are that way," he pointed up the right staircase.

The V.K.'s simultaneously rolled their eyes before walking down the left staircase towards the right one.

Doug watched them go while he tried to remember his six uncles in the right order on his fingers, "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…"

"Sneezy." Carlos said as he popped up behind Doug before he left to catch up with the others.


	4. Evil Like Me

**Chapter 3: Evil Like Me**

After Doug pointed them in the right direction, Mal, Evie, and Skylar finally found their dorm for the next few days. Mal opened the door and the girls couldn't help but gawk open-mouthed at all the frills and lace and… **_pink…_**

It disgusted them.

At least, it disgusted two of them.

"Wow." Evie gaped, "This place is so amaze…"

"Gross." Mal cut her off, a look of pure disdain on her face, not noticing Evie's look of girly wonder or Skylar squinting and continuously blinking as if something was stuck in her eyes.

"I know right." Evie said before Mal could notice, "Amazingly gross." She opened her mouth in a silent scream of excitement while Mal and Skylar looked the other way.

Skylar blinked again, "It… hurts my eyes." She said making Mal smirk in agreement.

"We are gonna need some serious sunscreen." The dark fairy in training replied before snapping her fingers and pointing to the curtains, "E, Sky, curtains." Skylar and Evie helped Mal close the curtains giving the bright room some shadow so Skylar could see and so Mal could lurk.

"Much better, now I can see." Sky said as she dropped her hyena-fur purse on a chair and pounced onto her claimed single bed while M and E chose their own beds. Three girls to a room was probably out of the norm at this school, but the room could easily house three beds and still be roomy so it was most likely not a problem.

Skylar yawned before stretching out her arms in a very feline way before curling up and closing her eyes, laying her head against the plush pillow. Mal rolled her eyes while Evie was too absorbed in her own reflection.

* * *

Hours later, after unpacking, preening, and napping, the girls headed over to the dorm room Jay and Carlos inhabited. As soon as they walked through the door, they were instantly considering moving into the boys' room. To say they were envious was an understatement.

There was a flat-screen TV on the wall, dark painted walls, four-poster beds, and an array of snacks and drinks.

It reminded them of their lair back home, minus the delicious junk food.

Carlos was excitedly playing a video game on the TV, while Jay emptied various stolen objects from his pockets onto his bed.

"Jay, what're you doing?" Mal asked as she examined the many objects.

He smirked, "It's called stealing." He replied as Skylar stood next to him with a very near purr.

"Okay, what's the point?" she asked as the dark-haired lioness beside her picked up a ring of keys.

Jay picked up a pair of headphones, the ears covered in shiny gold spikes, and presented them to Skylar, the lioness gasping and grinning as she took the gift and booped Jay on the nose like she always did when he stole something for her. "Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." He opened up a laptop displaying it proudly before tossing it onto the bed.

"Okay, so you could do that," Mal started as she examined the phone in her hand, "Or, you could leave all of this here, and pick it up when we take over the world." She said as if it was obvious. She tossed the phone onto the bed like it was junk.

"You sound just like you mom." Skylar remarked as she placed her new headphones around her neck.

"Thank you." Mal said, believing the words to be a compliment. Jay just shrugged,

"You do it your way, and I'll do it mine." He said as he took out a shiny red apple and tossed it over his shoulder, which Skylar skillfully caught with another grin.

Mal rolled her eyes; the relationship between Jay and Skylar was wickedly confusing. When they first met they couldn't stand the sight of each other, Jay often stealing from Scar and in return Skylar would beat him up with help from Conner and Sasha, Shere Khan's son and Sabor's daughter. But then Mal decided to recruit her, she accepted and she and Jay actually made a pretty good team.

But all the flirting, and kissing, and worst of all… affection! Love was forbidden on the isle, but it was also just like Jay and Skylar to break rules.

"Die suckers!" Carlos shouted happily, breaking Mal from her suspicions. "Jay, come check this thing out! It's awesome!"

Jay took the controllers from his smaller friend, dodging the virtual punches and quickly turning the table to throw punches at bad guys as he laughed happily. "Guys!" Mal snapped, getting the other four's attention, "Do I have to remind you why we're here?" she asked, her voice dangerously irritated.

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah," Jay shrugged as he threw another virtual punch, "Magic Wand, blah, blah, blah…" this earned a chuckle from everyone except Mal, who was very annoyed now.

Did they not understand that if they all didn't take this seriously then they would have to go back to the Isle of the Lost and face the disappointment and angry wrath of their parents? Who, because of them, were all still trapped with no escape, no magic, and no power. Mal almost shivered at the thought.

She looked back at her companions to see Skylar holding the controller and punching people, Mal had had enough.

"This is our one chance, to prove ourselves to our parents!" she shouted, making her friends fall silent and look at her. "To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel." Scar's daughter dropped the controller and the others all nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." They all replied, not wanting to anger Mal, as seen none of them wanted to prove themselves more than her. Being the only daughter of the Mistress of All Evil was big shadow to live in.

"Evie, Mirror me." She said, breaking the tension that had formed. The blue-haired girl fished her magic mirror from her purse and sat in the chair nearby, the others gathered around her as she called on its magic.

"Mirror, mirror, on the… in my hand," she corrected herself before continuing, "Where does Fairy Godmother's wand… stand?" the glass shimmered like ripples in a pool before showing the image of a glowing white magic wand in a glass case.

"There it is." Mal said in awe.

"But, where is it?" Skylar asked, not knowing how to find it if they don't know exactly where it is.

"Magic Mirror, not so close," Evie whispered politely as if the mirror wouldn't obey her otherwise. The image changed from the wand to an image of the entire earth, not exactly helpful. "Closer," the image zoomed in, but not very much. "Closer… closer!"

"Can I go back to my game now? I'm on level three!" Carlos urged, getting bored by the slow attempt to locate the wand.

Jay suddenly shouted, "Stop!" spotting the location of the Magic Wand.

"It's in a museum" Mal said, spotting the sign that read **_The Museum of Cultural History_**

"Is it near here?" Skylar asked.

Carlos pulled out the laptop Jay stole and typed in a few things before it beeped with an answer, "2.3 miles from here, to be exact." He explained, showing them the map from the school to the museum.

Mal nodded, "Let's move." And with that command the violet-haired fairy peeked her head out the door to see if the coast was clear, seeing that it was she turned back to the gang. "Come on." The others followed their leader into the hallway. Except for Carlos who was still absorbed in his game.

Noticing they were missing a small polychromatic member of their group, Mal called, "Carlos!"

"Coming!" he called back as he grabbed his jacket and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

The five teens successfully made it out of the school and were currently sneaking around to get to the museum, now all they had to do was get in and get the wand.

"Check your mirror." Mal instructed, not seeing the front door with the naked eye.

Evie suddenly panicked, "Why? Is my mascara smudged?" she asked, checking the mirror to see if her makeup was okay.

Mal just rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And while you're at it, see if you can find us the **_wand_**." She said, clearly annoyed and wanting to steal the thing already.

Evie nodded in understanding, "Oh, right," she checked the mirror, "This way." She pointed, leading the four of them in the correct direction and bringing them to the front entrance to the museum. The five teens looked through the windows on the double-doors, spotting a single security guard and a wooden spinning-wheel in the center on a pedestal.

A sign on the pedestal read, **_Maleficent's Spinning Wheel._**

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked, not impressed by the rickety piece of junk.

Carlos snorted, "Yeah, kinda dorky." He added.

Mal made a face before replying, "It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary." She explained before opening her spell-book that her mother packed her. She flipped through the pages until she found the one linked to the spinning wheel. " _Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger…"_ she read.

The guard inside then yawned loudly before scratching his lower back but otherwise the spindle did nothing.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I got chills." Jay and Carlos snickered. Mal just groaned and looked back at her book, seeing there was a bit more to the spell she had to read,

" _Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep…"_ the guard stood up again, this time he approached the spinning wheel as if in a tired trance. He reached out to touch it but pricked his finger on the sharp spindle. He winced before yawning loudly and lying down on the platform, curling up and falling asleep.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal gloated with a smirk. She tried to open the door but inwardly cursed to find it locked up good and tight.

Seeing an opportunity to kick some butt, Jay grinned and backed away from the door, "Stand back," he advised. Mal just ignored him and read another page from her book,

" _Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick!"_ the doors then swung open as Jay ran at them letting loose a manly war-cry. He tried to use a jump-kick to bust down the door, but all he did was look silly before falling on his butt.

Evie giggled while Skylar just ruffled his hair as the three girls passed, "Coming?" the dark fairy in training asked smugly. Jay got to his feet before following them, Carlos examining the sleeping guard curiously.

"Carlos!" Skylar called/whispered, getting the boy's attention and getting him to catch up to them.

"Coming!" he whispered back to his feline friend.

As the teens navigated through the dark halls of the museum with Evie in the lead, they were getting psyched to steal the wand. "It's close, this way!" Evie said excitedly as the five of them made a left turn, only to be met by a large exhibit called the **_Gallery of Villains_**.

The teens gaped in silence at the wax figures of their wicked parents.

The Evil Queen's figure held up a shining red apple with a malicious grin. "Mommy?" Evie squeaked.

Jafar held up his cobra staff, his mouth open in his evil cackle. "Killer…" Jay said in awe of his father.

"I'm never forgetting mother's day again…" Carlos gulped as he stared at the statue of Cruella trying to catch a bunch of Dalmatian puppies.

"Whoa…" Skylar said, at a loss for words at the sight of Scar in his lion form, his jaws open in a vicious snarl and his claws sharp and ready to kill. Mal said nothing as she just stared at the statue of Maleficent with a blank look on her face.

Jay was the first to snap out of it. "Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce." The others save for Mal nodded and continued to follow Evie looking for the wand. Mal stayed where she was, never looking away from her mother.

"Let's go." Skylar added as they left their purple-haired companion.

Mal didn't notice them leave, she couldn't pull herself from her thoughts; her mother was so evil, malicious, and malevolent. How could she live up to that? She'd tried her entire sixteen years of life to prove to her mother that she could be just as evil as her. All she wanted was for Maleficent to be proud of her. But no matter what she did, no matter how perfectly she did it, her mother always found flaws to use against her.

 _"Look at you, look at me, I don't know who to be… Mother…"_ she sang sadly. _"Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night… Mother… Tell me what to do…"_

Evie rounded the corner, "Mal, come on." She said, turning back to get back to the others, thinking Mal was right behind her. The teenage dragoness started to follow her friend, unaware of a loud clap of thunder and a streak of green lightning behind her striking the statue of Maleficent. She was completely oblivious until she heard the unmistakable maniacal cackle of her mother.

Mal whipped her head around to come face to face with Maleficent, in all her evil glory, laughing like a maniac.

"Don't be so serious darling!" she giggled.

 _"I was once like you, my child; slightly insecure. Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature."_ Maleficent sang, her daughter hanging on every word, _"But I put my heart aside and I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned what dear old mama said…"_ The dark fairy then threw her hands up and walked down the stairs slowly,

 _"Don't you wanna evil, like me? Don't you wanna be mean… don't you wanna make mischief, your daily routine…_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor…"_ she sang mockingly, mimicking a haggard old woman, _"But when you're evil doing less is doing more!"_ she booped Mal on the nose playfully, " _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad! Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?"_

Maleficent took hold of her staff and spun in as wildly as a professional baton twirler before she pointed it at her daughter. _"I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can, clawed my way to victory, built my master plan… Now the time has come my dear, for you to take your place…"_ she walked back up the stairs then turned to look her daughter directly in the eye, _"Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace!"_

 _"Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty, and brutal, and cool…"_ Maleficent made a **_Hang Loose_** sign with her hand before continuing. _"And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins…"_ Mal looked up in awe as her mother tossed her staff to her daughter, the violet-haired fairy staring at it as if it was worth her weight in gold. _"Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?"_ she clapped her hands twice and Mal tossed the staff back to her, Maleficent catching it with ease.

 _"Don't you wanna be heartless, and hardened as stone? Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone!?"_

Mal grinned up at her mother as she hung on every word that she sang, blue clouds of thunder and lightning formed above the duo and Maleficent sang on, _"This is not for us to ponder, this was preordained. You and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained…_

 _Mistress of the Universe; powerful and strong!"_ she then turned to her daughter,

 _"Daughter, hear me, help me, join me!_

 _Won't you sing along?"_

The dark fairy threw her staff to Mal who caught it in surprise as her mom grasped it next to her, Ma joining in on the song as they both grinned madly.

 _"Now we're gonna be evil, it's true. Never gonna think twice!"_

Mal grasped the end of the staff, "And we're gonna be Spiteful!"

"Yes, Spiteful!" Maleficent bumped her daughter with her hip before smiling, "That's nice!"

 _"In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure… this mother-daughter act is goin' out on tour!"_ Maleficent spun her daughter around so they stood side-by-side on the pedestal, looking just as evil and wicked in every sense of the word.

 _"If you wanna be Evil, and awful, and Free… then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are… the Daughter of an evilicious queen…_

 _Like Me!"_ The Mistress of All Evil laughed and cackled wildly as more green lightning flashed and roared behind her until with one final flash she once again took the form of a lifeless wax figure.

"Hey!" the voice of Evie called, snapping Mal out of her daydream. "We found the wand, come on, let's go!" Mal shot a last glace at her mother's statue, wondering if that'd been real or if it was just her imagination. Shaking it off she ran to catch up with her blue-haired best friend.

Evie's mirror lead the five teens to a balcony overlooking a platform with a blue spotlight. Within it was a force field surrounding the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand.

"There it is!" Evie beamed.

"Whoo!" Jay whooped as he sprinted down the stair to get to the wand, the others followed until they were all in front of the wand. Jay ducked under the rail separating them from it but Skylar stopped him,

"Jay, don't! It could be rigged."

The son of Jafar just scoffed, "Babe, I'm the greatest thief on the Isle, this'll be easy as pie!" he said as he reached for the wand again,

Mal instantly spotted the force field just as Skylar said, "Wait, no, don't!" she tried but it was too late as Jay touched the force field and it threw him back over the rail, setting of a blaringly loud alarm throughout he museum.

"A force field, and a siren!?" Carlos yelled over the alarm.

Jay pushed himself to his elbows, groaning slightly as that wand packed a punch. "That's just a little excessive."

"Who's the greatest thief on the Isle again?" Skylar mocked as she helped him off the floor as the five took off running.

"Let's go!" Mal ordered as they sprinted back to the door. No doubt the alarm woke up the guard who hopefully wouldn't catch them. "Hurry! Come on!"

Mal, Evie, Skylar, and Jay all made it out the door while Carlos stayed behind to answer the guard's phone that was ringing. "Hello?" he answered. "Just give me a second…" he said as he examined a binder next to the table, reading some nonsense to the other line, "Yeah, no it was a false alarm… yeah, false alarm… just a malfunction in the… I.M. 714 chip… in the broad circuit." The guy on the other line seemed to buy it as Carlos nodded and smiled, "Yeah, okay… say Hi to the misses…"

"Carlos!"

He hung up the phone and ran out the door. "You're welcome!" he snapped.

They didn't stop running until they got back on campus, everyone mad at Jay for messing up a perfect chance at grabbing the wand and getting out of this goody-two-shoes land of lame.

"Way to go Jay, now we have to go to School tomorrow!" Mal hissed as they ran back to their dorms.


	5. First Day of School

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

"If someone hands you a crying baby… do you A. Curse it? B. Lock it in a tower? C. Give it a bottle? Or D. Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked.

It was the day after the failed attempt at wand theft, and the five teens were sitting bored out of their minds in their Remedial Goodness class. The class was filled to the brim with stupidly easy questions, and a perky yet annoying teacher.

Mal was drawing in her notebook, Evie was the only one paying attention, Carlos and Jay just looked brain dead, and Skylar was chewing gum absentmindedly with her legs propped up on the table. The blue-haired girl raised her hand and FG smiled warmly, "Evie,"

"What was the second one?" she asked. The headmistress' smile immediately fell,

"Okay, anyone else?" she asked. Skylar gave Evie a look, the girl was amazingly smart, possibly the smartest in their group, yet she acted dumb because her mother thought it made her seem more attractive. Honestly the Evil Queen's outlooks on being pretty were horribly outdated. "Mal?"

Mal looked up from her drawing, "C. Give it a bottle." She said before turning back to her paper.

"Correct again!" FG praised with that signature grin.

Carlos and Jay both looked at her, "You are on fire, girl!" Carlos whispered. Mal just shrugged, the questions were almost insultingly easy.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," she said as if it was obvious.

The four of them all responded with "Oh…" or "Oh!" "That's makes so much sense," Evie mumbled under her breath with look of realization.

Just then a girl about their age, in a rather old fashioned blue dress with a… not considerably attractive brown bob on her head topped off with a bow, scurried into the room. She took one glance at them and squeaked in fear before hurrying her steps. "Hello, dear one!" FG said, the girl still looking as nervous as a mouse in a cat store.

"Hi." She squeaked. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." Fairy Godmother turned back to her new students,

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" she asked as if any of them had ever met the girl, which they hadn't. The mousy girl, now known as Jane, whispered,

"Mom! No!"

Jay and Carlos exchanged a look, seeing already that the girl was terrified of them. Mal was too focused on her notebook to care, Evie just stared off into space while twirling her hair, and Skylar just looked at Jane with an amused look as she blew a bubble with her gum before popping it. She swore she saw the girl flinch.

"It's okay," FG said, "Jane, this is everyone!"

"Hi." She squeaked. _I swear if this girl gets any mousier, I'll consider her a snack_ Skylar thought. When no one replied to her nervous greeting she said, "That's okay, don't mind me…" Jane took in a deep breath as if to calm her nerves, "As you were," with that she gave one final nervous squeak before exiting the room with a near sprint in her steps.

Mal glanced at the girl, an idea forming in her malevolent mind; if the Fairy Godmother had a daughter, then said daughter must know all about things like magic, and wands, and spells, and the Wand! If Mal could befriend her, then getting the wand would be easier than she thought! All she had to do was play the part of a lonely villain's daughter and the mousy bow-wearing teen would be putty in her hands!

"Ahem," FG cleared her throat, calling them back to the board. "Let's continue." She said. She pointed at the chalkboard and bellowed dramatically, "You find a vial of poison! Do you A. Pour it in the king's wine? B. Paint it on an apple?" Evie giggled at that one. "Or C. Turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone except Mal's hand instantly shot up, Carlos and Jay even begun fighting again for whose hand got to stay in the air. In the end Jay won and FG called on him. "Jay."

He flashed his prize-winning smirk and replied, "C. you turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Aw, but I said it first!" he mocked, "Come here!" Jay laughed as he trapped the white-haired boy in a choke-hold and started to give him vigorous noogies.

"Ow!"

"Come on! Who said it first!" they squabbled as Jay pinned the smaller boy to the desk and laughed as he struggled.

"Who said it first?!"

"Ow! Stop! Ah!" the girls promptly ignored them, seen as this happened on an hourly basis. Mal just smiled while Evie adjusted her lip-gloss in her mirror, while Skylar grinned and giggled as she watched them fight.

"Boys?" FG tried only to be met with more fighting, "Boys!" she yelled as she rapidly tapped on her desk, successfully getting their attention. "I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney Field."

"Oh no, that's okay!" Carlos replied from his spot face down pinned to the desk. He finally was able to shove his muscular friend off of him, Jay just smirked. "Whatever that is, we'll pass."

FG just smiled, "Oh, and Skylar will be there with you!" she said as she pointed her stick at the young lioness.

Her head bolted from where she stared at the fight to look at the headmistress in confusion. "I will?" she questioned.

"Oh yes! Prince Ben observed you enjoy sports as well, so he signed you up for Cheerleading! Congratulations!" FG turned back to the board, not noticing the look of stunned horror on Skylar's face.

She turned to Mal and Evie, Mal looked like she was about to explode in laughter, "Cheer-What?" she asked. M just shrugged, a snort escaping her mouth at the thought of the daughter of Scar in a cheer uniform. It was almost too good to be true.

* * *

Skylar was not having a good day.

According to the Fairy Godmother, she was an Auradon Prep Cheerleader now. The frown and deadly green glare on her face was clearly caused by the bright yellow top and short blue skirt she was wearing, along with prim and pristine white sneakers to make it worse.

But worst of all, Princess Annoying… I mean Audrey, forced her to contain her mane in a ponytail so tight it made her head numb.

"Okay girls, let's run through it again!" Audrey called to the other cheerleaders. She passed Skylar and gave her a look. "You know, all cheerleader must participate in the cheer." She said with that fake smile. Skylar replied with a fake smile of her own.

"I'll try to keep up." She purred as she picked up a pair of blue and yellow pom-poms. Audrey just gave a smile and a nod before going back to her spot at the front of the line of girls, leaving Skylar to roll her eyes at her own misfortune.

Across the field with the boy's Tourney Team, the coach blew his whistle to get their attention. "Jay, Ben, offense!" Jay and Ben, who wore blue practice jerseys, went to one side of the field. "Chad, you're defense! Taylor, you're the shooter!"

"Right Coach!" Taylor said as he put on his helmet and ran to operate the Fireball Shooter. Just then the coach noticed Carlos in the middle of the Kill-Zone looking lost and confused, he didn't even have his helmet on.

"Hey! Hey, hey you!" he called, getting the boy's attention, "Lost Boy! Put your helmet on, get out of the Kill-Zone! Come on!"

"Kill-Zone? What…" Carlos started walking off the field while putting on his helmet.

"Pick it up! Put it on! Two hands!" Coach called as if he had trouble putting it on. As soon as everyone was in position for the play, Coach blew his whistle and the match began.

Jay was the first to move as he tossed the ball to Ben using his stick. The Cheerleaders cheered and whooped excitedly, save for Skylar who just clapped sarcastically while the other girls jumped up and down.

Jay pushed his opponent back with enough force to knock him away, he quickly turned and slammed all his weight into the other boy successfully throwing him to the ground. At this Skylar grinned and started cheering with the other girls, much to Audrey's dismay.

"Yeah! Go Jay!" she yelled.

Shouting out a fierce war-cry Jay ran forward, knocking another player to the ground and catching the ball with his stick. Taylor, the shooter, shot fireballs at him as soon as he reached the Kill-Zone, but Jay dodged by doing a butterfly kick and flipping over the obstacle with ease. He bent backwards to dodge another fireball, and rolled to dodge another.

With the ball now in his possession, Jay tripped the next player with a monstrous roar as he threw the ball up in the air, preparing to knock it into the goal. He just didn't know his next obstacle was Carlos.

"Jay, it's me! It's Carlos!" he tried, but Jay was mad with adrenaline and ignored him as he wound up to hit the ball with as much force as he could muster. "Wait! Stop Jay, stop!" Carlos pleaded as he threw his own stick at Jay only to miss horribly. The ball bounced off his shield as Jay charged like a raging bull.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he screeched like a girl as he fell backwards onto his butt. Jay stepping over him using his shield to get over him and back to the ball. Ben tried to get it but Jay knocked all his strength into shoving him out of the way with another roar, Ben hit the ground but Jay had the ball.

With one final roar Jay hit the ball into the goal scoring the point for his side of the team.

Skylar cheered wildly along with the other Cheerleaders, all except Audrey who looked like someone smacked her across the face. The lioness could care less as she clapped and cheered.

"Yeah! That a boy Jay! Whoo!"

Jay just let out a thunderous yell again and charged the goalie, who ran away after seeing the son of Jafar get crazy. Jay whooped and yelled in triumph at his victory.

"Oh yeah! Come on! Let's go!" he gloated as he took off his gloves and helmet, throwing them to the ground. The coaches exchanged glances, knowing the kid had skill but needed to learn teamwork. Jay whooped again before doing some trick-flips on the grass and whooping some more.

"What just happened?" Chad asked as Ben pulled himself back onto his feet. "Who is this guy?"

"Whoo!"

Coach blew his whistle, officially ending the match, "You!" he called, pointing at Jay, "Get over here!" Jay looked around thinking he was in trouble before running over to where the coach stood.

As he walked over, Skylar did a backflip along with another whoop for him, Audrey, who was watching, slightly impressed but otherwise upset. These delinquents had no respect for rules or the concept of being on a team. It was infuriating.

"What do you call that?" Coach demanded, Jay not really having an answer. He normally would have called it kicking butt, but that was considered wrong here. "I call that raw talent!"

Jay grinned at the praise, not used to getting any.

"Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before." He explained. "It's called a rulebook!" he ended with a chuckle. "Welcome to the team son." Coach patted him on the back before turning to Carlos. "You ever thought about band?" he asked, making the boy laugh sarcastically and Jay laugh mockingly.

Ben patted Carlos on the shoulder, "I'll work with him coach," he offered.

"Alright." He agreed. "Let's run that again!" he ordered before blowing his whistle.

Jay grinned as he turned around, being met with the sight of a rather snobbish boy giving him a weird look with his stiff upper lip. The son of Jafar just smirked before walking past him, bumping his shoulder while doing so, making the boy wince as he ran to run the play again.

* * *

Audrey laughed at Chad's joke as the two caught up with Ben by the lockers. Chad frowned then pointed at Mal, Evie, and Skylar as they stood by Mal's locker. Noticing them, Evie and Skylar decided to jump ship.

"Bye Mal," said Evie.

"Later," Sky added.

"Bye," she replied as the blue-haired girl and the young lioness went to go to their next class. Ben shrugged turning back to his friends,

"Come on Chad, give them a chance." He tried often to get his companions to have more of an open mind. To see that there was more to people than just being a hero or villain. With others it was easy, but with Chad and Audrey it was a bit more complicated than that. They would only see what their parents did, and think they were evil. Similar to the way they thought of themselves as perfect just because their own parents were known as heroes and heroines. It wasn't the same, and Ben wanted them to see that.

Audrey scoffed as she flipped up her pink sunglasses, "No offense Benny-Bear, but you're just too trusting." She took his hands and looked into his eyes as if scolding a child for stealing an apple, "Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty Beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the Evil Fairy was just the evil fairy… That girl's mother!" she hissed gesturing to Mal.

Ben shrugged, "I think you're wrong about them,"

Audrey just sighed, putting down her sunglasses and walking away. "See you later," Ben said as Chad followed her away.

Mal was done putting things away when she closed her locker door to reveal Ben on the other side. "Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey?" she said back.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Super." She replied sarcastically. Ben caught sight of the **LONG LIVE EVIL** emblem spray-painted onto her locker and decided to comment,

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." He smiled, "I could uh, sign you up." At that moment a familiar girl with a big blue bow walked by with yet another nervous squeak. Jane Doe herself.

Mal followed her with her gaze until she saw her go into the girl's bathroom. "What do you think?" Ben asked. The purple-haired fairy answered,

"Way to take all the fun out of it." Before tossing him a smirk and leaving to follow Jane. Ben just stared after her, wondering beyond belief where he'd seen her before.

"Huh." He sighed before leaning against the locker and glancing one last time at her artwork, lost in thought.

* * *

Jane combed her fingers through her short hair with a slightly dejected look. She wanted more than anything to be pretty like Audrey or any of the other girls in her class. But she was just Plain Jane. Even her name was lame and uninteresting.

She suddenly stiffened as she saw a purple-clad girl walk into the bathroom towards her. She knew this girl was the daughter of Maleficent, the worst villain in the land, and almost squeaked in fear.

"Hi!" Mal said cheerfully. "It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name… Jane!"

Jane tried not to run for her life. She didn't trust this girl. No one liked the name Jane, she didn't even like it! This girl was probably just trying to lure her in to poison her with an apple or spinning wheel or something! Better turn tail now before she can pounce.

"That's cool." She stammered before turning and trying to leave.

Mal saw she was trying to get away from her and lifted her hand, "Don't go!" she almost yelled, slightly scaring the mousy teen. The young fairy put on her best tear-jerker face and acted rejected and lonely to real her in. "I guess I was just, kinda hoping to make a friend…"

 _Aw! Poor thing… No! Don't fall for it Jane! She's evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel!_

"You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?" she added.

"Hardly." Jane replied.

Mal put on her shocked but sincere face, "Really?" Jane nodded. "I mean with your mom being Fairy Godmother **_and_** Headmistress?" she talked as she walked closer to the smaller girl, cornering her with her sob story. "Not to mention your own, um…" she examined Jane but found not a lot of eye-catching physical features. No wonder she was so shy and timid, she had basically nothing to provide self-confidence! "Personality!" she decided.

Jane sighed, "I'd rather be pretty." She said as she looked at Mal, "You've got great hair." She commented.

Mal touched a lock of her violet tresses as an idea formed in her head. She remembered seeing a beautification spell in her book. And beautifying Jane to could the first step to befriending her, and then Hello Magic Wand!

"You know what? I have just the thing for that!" she brought out her spell book and slapped it into her palm, startling Jane a bit as she flipped through the pages. She found the right spell and read it aloud, _"Beware, Forswear, replace the old with brand new hair!"_

She swiped her finger to the left, then the right, then up, and back down, Jane's head following her finger in jerking motions. Within seconds her ugly, Plain Jane dark brown bob was replaced with soft dark curls cascading past her shoulders, her blue bow still in her hair and somewhat complimenting the look.

Jane turned to look in the mirror and was ecstatic to see the new her, Mal feigned surprise, "Wow! You almost don't notice your… other features, anymore!" Jane then started rapidly tapping the cover of her book,

"Do my nose!"

"Oh, I can't," Mal said sadly, "I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really… big magic." She gestured to Jane's face making her look disappointed. "Not like your mom! With her wand" she added, "I mean one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted!"

"She doesn't use the wand anymore," Jane sighed, "She believes real magic is in the books… and not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff."

"What a rip!" Mal scoffed. Jane merely nodded. This was getting her nowhere; what she needed was to plant the seeds of insecurity deeper than they already were in this girl. Give leverage over her mother and then jump on the opportunity of getting the wand. "You know, she used magic on Cinderella… who wasn't even her real daughter!" Mal broke out her kicked-puppy eyes, "Doesn't she love you?"

Jane was a little too quick to reply, "Well of course she does! It's… it's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know that sort of thing." Jane looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked after being offered a treat it never got.

"That's the face!" Mal yelled, making the girl jump slightly. "Yeah, and then just look as if your… your heart is about to break!" she decided to demonstrate by giving her sad eyes again with a heartbroken expression on her face. "Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me… beautiful too." She grinned.

"Think it would work?" Jane asked, getting all hopeful and optimistic.

"Yeah," Mal giggled. "I mean that's what old Cindy did your mother bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her!" she said, making FG's daughter laugh. Time to break out the heavy artillery. "And hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand… invite me!" she said casually as she sat on the bathroom counter.

"If I can convince mom, you're so there!"

"Yay!" Mal clapped her hands together giddily as Jane smiled and left the bathroom with a friendly goodbye.

 _Like putty in my hands…_


	6. Charming, Vicious Pack Animals

**Chapter 5: Charming, Vicious Pack Animals**

Chemistry class.

The most boring academic study this side of Auradon Prep.

At least to most people.

Evie however, was in heaven.

Beakers, and burners, and chemical elements all around her practically begging to be tested and experimented with in every manner of the scientific method. She hadn't been this giddy since her mother let her borrow a dress from her closet for her fourteenth birthday! She was prepared to learn, at least until she spotted the hunk in the letterman jacket sitting across from her that is.

Now her mind was back in the dumb section, as usual.

His perfect golden hair swept magnificently to the right in a honey-colored wave of wonder, his blue eyes vivid and shining in a way that put any sapphire to shame, and his smile… Oh my Crown his smile! Nothing can compare to those luscious pearlescent bone structures emerging from his blushing gums…

Evie couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask somebody about the entity before her or she'd surely combust! She leaned over to Doug who sat beside her and muttered,

"Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere, in line?" she couldn't contain her smile, her eyes never leaving him, not even noticing he was clearly copying answers off the boy seated next to him. But love is blind so they say. Doug looked up from their assignment to see the boy in question, who he was _not_ jealous of. No way in the Underworld.

"Chad. Prince Charming Jr." he explained, turning to Evie, "Cinderella's son? Chad inherited the charm but, not a lot of 'There, there' know what I mean?" the blue-haired princess was staring love-struck at the supposedly charming prince, son of another charming prince. Notice how I keep saying _prince…_

Chad was currently just staring off into space looking pretty, but Evie has fallen in love with less before.

"Looks like There, there to me," she sighed dreamily. Evie was in her own little world filled with rose petals, sparkling jewels, and one Chad Charming placing a diamond crown on her head declaring her his queen and true love. The perfect picture was then disrupted by a very vexed-looking chemistry teacher.

"Evie," he snipped, the navy-haired evilette springing from her daydream as if standing in attention before a general. "I'm sure this is just review for you, so tell me; what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

Um… what? What in all that is evil and lost does atomic weight even mean?! Did it have anything to do with clothes? She was good at anything that involved clothes! Her confusion was written clearly on her fair face, but was quickly covered up with her lucky-award-winning smile. "Atomic weight?" the teacher didn't look amused by the innocent bat of her eyelashes, "Uh..." Oh no! Chad was watching! Quick, say something cute, don't forget to smile! "Well not very much, I mean it's an atom right?"

Chad laughed! He actually laughed! Oh the jingling of the purest silver bells studded in diamonds could not come close to its angelic chime! Evie felt so excited her heart began to beat out of her chest cavity, their teacher however was annoyed by her less-than-correct answer and gestured for her to come to the front of the class and show everyone the answer.

Her smile fell as she reluctantly rose from her seat, spotting her purse a moment later and being struck with a brilliantly evil idea! She quickly fished out her magic mirror and hid it in her skirt as she walked gracefully to the front of the class before the large blackboard with a newfound skip in her step.

"Let's see…" she accepted the piece of chalk the teacher gave her and held the hand that grasped her mirror behind her back hidden from his view. _"_ _How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?"_ Evie's carefree tone and cheerful smile made it look like she was just repeating words, when in reality she was asking her magic mirror to find the answer for her. An image appeared in the charmed glass and she spoke it aloud, "That would be, 106.905 x .5200 + 108.905 x .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us; 107.9 am…" she found it strange, the language of science, but oh so loved the stunned look on Mr. Delay's face. "Amu?" she asked more than stated.

Though he still looked slightly taken aback by her perfect answer, he still found it in him to sound impressed! "I forget," Mr. Delay sighed, "Always a mistake to underestimate…"

"A villain?" Evie was just on fire today! First Mr. Dreamy floated into her life and now she was putting the stuck up chemistry teacher in his place, oh it's good to be the future queen! "Don't make it again." She tossed him his piece of chalk and turned to glide back to her seat, when Prince Chad stopped her holding out a piece of paper with an enchanted look on his face.

Evie internally screamed as she smiled and took his note, their eyes never leaving each other's even when she sat back down and the teacher continued the lesson. She could feel it, Chad was her destined prince! They'd fall in love and get married and she'd be a queen just like her mom, and she and Grimhilde would live happily ever after in a castle like what they deserved! Like her mom always talked about when she was little. With a heart full of joy she unfolded his note,

 _Meet me under the bleachers at 3_

She looked at him and nodded with her most fabulous smile, Chad smiling back and resting his cheek in his palm as he admired her beauty, Evie doing the same while daydreaming about her and her mother's riches, and Doug doing it out of annoyance and what was _not_ a twinge of jealousy.

He wasn't jealous.

 _He wasn't!_

* * *

"Okay, Carlos!" Ben called to the shorter boy crouched on the other end of the field. "We're gonna do some sprints, you ready?" Carlos nodded while Ben lifted his whistle to his lips and blew a shrill note beginning their conditioning. Cruella's son may be a bit more on the scrawny side like Coach said, but Ben knew potential when he saw it. He could work with Carlos so he'd be nearly unstoppable! All it took was time and determination, something the platinum blond had plenty of.

On the opposite side of the Tourney field the cheerleaders were practicing again for the game on Friday, a very unhappy lioness being among them. Skylar had been jumping, waving, and smiling for four hours now, when were these girls even going to do any fun stuff! Where's the action?! The adrenaline rush she always got when she and Jay had to make a quick and agile getaway after stealing something?! She thought cheerleaders were supposed to do gymnastic stuff!

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Audrey called, directing each girl into their lines to once again run through their routine. Arms in a V, cross and pump it up, turn and kick, repeat, blah blah blah blah blah! "Great job ladies, Skylar you're lacking." The pink-wearing princess noticed the lioness lagging behind in the cheer, and by that I mean she wasn't moving. She just stood there looking bored. Audrey almost scowled as she approached Scar's offspring.

Before she could open her mouth the ebony-haired girl beat her to it, "Can we maybe do something less…" Skylar gestured to the whole squad with her pompoms, indicating that the entirety of the cheerleaders was the problem and not her refusing to participate.

"You're the one not cheering, it's not their fault you're being difficult." Audrey directed, hands moving on their own to their place at her hips.

Sky blew a lock of black that had escaped her obnoxious ponytail from her jade-eyes and shook her shoulders, "But I can't do this routine…"

"It's simple steps that anyone can learn…"

"That's the point! It's stiff, it's easy, it's **_boring!"_** she voiced, dropping her pompoms and flexing her hands like she couldn't stop herself from moving. She couldn't help it, she got fidgety when she was forced to stand still for too long. "We need something exciting, something that gets people excited to see boys running around in helmets with sticks!" Some of the other girls giggled until Audrey silenced them with a single look.

"It's called Tourney," she corrected, making Skylar wonder if she had a single bone in her body that didn't make her into a total snob. "And if you'd like to do your own thing apart from this team," she held her arm out to the front of the girls, "Go right ahead." The lioness knew bait when she saw it. But her dad always said that the best way to avoid a trap was to break through it. Audrey picked up Skylar's pompoms and held them out to her with a smile so fake it looked painted on.

Instead of backing down like some of the other cheerleaders probably would, Skylar took her pompoms and walked up to the front, Audrey taking her place in line with crossed arms and a judgmental stare. As soon as she stood before the other cheerleaders, one with short blonde hair giving her an encouraging look, which may have boosted her confidence just a little, she threw her pompoms to the ground almost in disgust. If she was gonna show off, it wouldn't be like Audrey. It'd be her way.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and tossed it to the girl with the short hair. She caught it with a startled squeak, "Turn up my playlist would you? Thanks." Skylar didn't wait for a reply as the girl unlocked her phone and hit the play button on her favorite playlist, the fast guitar riffs and drum beats starting up as a smirk formed showing her feline canines.

She gave a swirl of her hips before doing a little spin and taking a seat on the bleachers and crossing a caramel colored leg over the other, sliding to the left to give the short-haired girl a little bump and beginning to sing;

 _"_ _I was always the kind'a girl, who never tried to be fair,"_ she reached behind her and shrugged on her leather jacket with the lion embroidered on the back and stood moving her shoulders and feet in time with the music, _"_ _Cause' all the others never even could live up to my hair!"_ she swung her arm out and rose from the bleachers standing over the other girls before cartwheeling back onto the ground with perfect agility,

 _"_ _I'm gonna be the mane event, that no king was before,"_ Skylar popped her jacket collar and flipped her jet black hair with another move of her hips and a pump of her arms, she then brushed invisible dust off her shoulder, and made a muscle with her arm.

 _"_ _I'm brushin' up, I'm workin' out!"_ she walked up the bleacher step to stand at the top like a king overlooking his pride, _"_ _I'm practicin' my_ _ **ROAR!**_ _"_ the girls all squeaked in fear which made Sky grin, Audrey however didn't seem to appreciate her joke and stomped up to her when she skipped back down the steps.

 _"_ _So far that's rather… uninspiring."_ She snipped flipping her own auburn locks.

Skylar ignored her and bumped her with her hip causing the princess to stumble and sit on the bleachers with a peeved huff.

 _"_ _Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

"I hate to break it to you, but girls can't be kings."

Skylar made a wave with her arms before spinning and doing a back-hand spring back onto the bleachers taking a seat in the middle of all the other girls, "Well you see, back on the Isle… _No one sayin'_ _ **Do this!"**_ she made a high V with her arms before pumping her arms and dropping into a split much like Audrey was trying to teach her earlier.

"You're still not listening," Princess Annoying clipped.

 _"_ _No one sayin'_ _ **Be there!**_ _"_ she jumped up from her split and pumped her arms, kicked her feet looking more like a hip-hop pro than a cheerleader.

"This is anarchy!" Audrey stood up looking livid.

Skylar jumped up before her and spun combing a hand through her hair ripping it free of that stupid ponytail. _"_ _No one sayin'_ _ **Stop that!**_ _"_ she used her thumb to turn up her nose at Audrey causing some of the other girls to laugh again.

"Hey!"

 _"_ _No one sayin'_ _ **See here!"**_

"Now see here!"

The lioness in training got on all fours like a cat about to pounce on her pray, springing up before doing a front somersault and swiveling her hips, _"_ _Free to run around all day! Free to do it all my way!"_

Audrey had had enough of this wild behavior, ladies did not act this way in Auradon and they weren't about to start now. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." She said sweetly but dripping with phony kindness that barely tried to hide her anger seething underneath her conceited exterior.

 _"_ _Lions don't need advice from any princess for a start!"_ Skylar spun and flapped the back of her leather jacket and flicking a lock of auburn from Audrey's pretty little face, she gasped and stepped back as if she'd been struck, making the lioness smirk. By now her fellow cheerleaders were getting into the rhythm of the song and began adding their own vocal backup, making Sky feel pride for someone other than herself for once. Good on them for breaking out of their soft-kitten exteriors!

 _"_ _Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ the girl with short blond hair tossed her a pair of pompoms which she easily caught with a grin, _"_ _Yeah I just can't wait to be king!"_ Skylar climbed up the bleachers from the back, easily pulling herself up and crouching like a hidden tiger, _"_ _Baby I just can't wait…"_

She rose upwards extending her arms and preparing to let loose a deadly and powerful roar to show her own royal heritage, feeling the rush of power her dad always talked about getting back; so this was what it felt like to win.

 _"_ _To be…_ Carlos?" her big finish was promptly interrupted when she spotted the white-haired boy sprinting across the field seemingly for his life whilst screaming like a little girl.

"No, ah! Stop!" he cried as he tried to escape the vicious clutches of… an animal?

Wait, animal?!

What kind of school was Auradon running?! Even the wild animals on the Isle didn't chase people!

"Carlos!" Skylar jumped down from the bleachers and took off after her scrawny friend, not listening when Audrey started ranting again. Man he was fast! He ran all the way off the field and into the woods, the lioness and after a moment to realize what was going on, Prince Ben followed.

Thanks to her amazing sense of smell, she found Carlos no problem, holding onto a tree for dear life, "Carlos?"

He looked at her with pure relief on his face, as if he was being saved by an angel, "Skylar watch out!" he panicked and pointed to something in between him and where she was standing. She looked down to see what looked an awful lot like a…

 ** _DOG!_**

"Whoa!" she was so freaked out by the thing that she actually jumped clear into the bushes behind her, for once not caring about her mane. She didn't know much about dogs, but if Cruella's stories were anything to go by they probably wouldn't be fond of her; a wild cat.

Prince Ben was a blessing in disguise to come to their rescue, "Carlos! Skylar!" he called.

"Ben?"

"Ben!" the teens often didn't illicit cries for help but this was a special occasion, the dog wouldn't stop barking and it was freaking them both out. It must've smelled cat because it then started barking at Skylar, she hissed but it still didn't budge. It switched between them barking back and forth until Ben finally ran up. "Ben help us!"

Carlos, practically shaking in terror, pointed at the furry monster again; "This thing is a killer!" while his friends had only heard bits and pieces of his mom's stories about dogs, he had to grow up with them. How they would come for him at night if he didn't fluff mom's furs, or would rip out his insides if the dishes weren't done. He was so terrified of them by now that he was ready to pass out and/or pee his pants in the presence of one for real.

Ben picked up the dog and it stopped barking, "It's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!" the prince of Auradon chuckled as he scratched the creature behind the ears, making Skylar stare in disbelief and a twinge of fear while Carlos looked like a deer in headlights.

Ben looked shocked to say the least, "Hey, who told you that?"

"His mother," Sky answered, not coming out from the bushes as long as that monstrosity was still around.

"Cruella?"

"She's a dog expert," Carlos explained, "A dog yellerer."

Ben only chuckled in amusement, a new understanding of the situation coming to light. Carlos was terrified of dogs so much only because that's what Cruella forced onto his mind, it's what his mother told him, he didn't know any better than to be scared. "Why are you holding him?! He's gonna attack you!"

The future king pet the dog's soft fur in deep thought, "Carlos, you've never actually met a dog before, have you?" he most likely hadn't if he thought they were all bloodthirsty monsters.

"Of course not." He replied, confirming Ben's suspicions. Well, if he'd never met a dog then this was the perfect one to be introduced to, at least for a start.

He smiled, "Dude, meet Carlos." He rubbed the dog's belly and gestured to the white-haired boy for him. "Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt."

Cruella's son just looked into the dog's eyes, expecting to see coal black stones of evil and bloodlust just like his mother always told him; she always described either rancid bodies of rotting flesh, or the worst kind that were bigger than houses with mouths frozen in a permanent snarl and teeth sharper than Cruella's acrylic nails that pinched his cheeks way too hard when he misbehaved.

But this dog, Dude, didn't look like that at all. He had slightly muddied honey-colored fur that looked really soft, and green-button eyes that were too cute for this to be a real dog. His grip on his tree haven slackened slightly as he locked eyes with the mutt,

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal…" Dude still hadn't pounced to rip out his throat like he'd feared, so, hesitantly and still careful, he pulled himself away from the tree he clung to, to touch back down on the forest floor. Dude licked his lips, looking… pretty adorable. "Jeez… you're a good boy aren't you?" feeling braver than a minute ago, Carlos reached out to touch a dog for the first time in his life, and where his mother described a coat like tar covered in thorns, his palm was met instead with the softest fuzz he'd ever touched. Softer than Cruella's cleanest fur jacket, and definitely not scary anymore.

Ben couldn't help but smile as he slowly handed Dude to Carlos, the smaller boy accepting the dog into his arms with a grin that spread from ear to ear. "You're a good boy," he cooed. "Skylar come over here." He called, remembering his feline friend hiding in the bushes. Her head of thick hair peeked out of the brambles regarding Dude with clear caution before she carefully climbed back over the briar to join Carlos in reaching out to pet the dog's soft head.

Her mouth also curved into a smile as she rubbed behind his ears,

"Aw, aren't you a cutie?" she purred as Dude licked her fingers and they both laughed, Ben joining in happy to see them so… un-evil looking. Like normal kids who'd just never had the chance to hold a puppy. This made him sad; he doubted that puppies were common on the Isle of the Lost if these two teenagers had no idea what a dog even looked like.

His smile faltered slightly as he spoke, "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island?"

Carlos and Skylar exchanged a thoughtful glance before he replied, the lioness rubbing Dude under his chin not wanting to respond, "Yeah, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Both the teens refused to meet Ben's eyes, telling him it was a raw subject for them. They absently coddled over Dude until Ben placed a friendly hand on Carlos' shoulder, feeling like he needed some praise. They both did.

"Good boy." Carlos made a face of slight confusion while Skylar snickered into her hand. Ben was quick to correct himself, "I mean, you're a good runner, you're… you're fast, you know?" the shorter boy nodded,

"Oh. Yeah, thank you."

"Yeah…" the silence was getting a little awkward so Ben decided to head back to the field, maybe tell Audrey what happened to her newest cheer-member along the way. "Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah?" he began to back away, Skylar cooing over Dude some more already, "You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?"

They both nodded, "Okay,"

"I'll see you later," he promised, shoving his hand into the pockets of his gym-shorts.

"See you out there," said Skylar, giving a little wave as Ben walked back off through the woods.

Carlos took a seat on a log behind them and Sky sat next to him, the two villain's children falling totally in love with Dude and his adorable-ness.

"Hi cutie," she awed, scratching his ears, the dog giving Carlos' face an affectionate lick and the two laughing at how silly it looked.

Cruella's son didn't seem to mind, "Oh, thank you."

I guess every dog does have his day after all.

* * *

While the cheerleaders continued practice, minus one, Chad lead Evie past the cheer-coach and beneath the bleachers; a known spot for his many… many, many lady friends to meet him. He held her hand and looked at her smiling, a hand coming up to nervously scratch the back of his neck,

"Is everybody at home as pretty as you?" he asked, taken by her unique beauty. He'd never seen anyone like her before; she was different, maybe evil but the day is still young and Chad was one to take a chance regarding his charming temptation that was love.

Evie giggled and blushed, "I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." She didn't know how to look Chad in the eye; it was the equivalent of looking at the sun, so bright and brilliant and beautiful that one glance could mean combustion. But she had to ask about his glamourous royal life, just like mother said: smile, bat your lashes, and be as ditsy as possible. Boys liked to think for their queens, proper princesses don't think. "How many rooms in your castle?" she asked, wonder filling her eyes.

He chuckled and Evie nearly felt her heart burst, "Too many to count." He locked his eyes with hers and the bluette didn't know if she'd feint or giggle and snort like a total dork. She'd never felt so lifted by a boy's presence, and though she scoffed at the idea of true love, maybe her mom was a tiny little bit wrong about the concept. She didn't know if it was love, but like they said in the science lab: every theory must be tested through experimentation.

Time to experiment.

She felt her perfect lashed flutter shut as she delicately leaned forward to plant a test-kiss on his flawless mouth, this was it… true love's kiss at its finest…

"You really nailed that chemistry project today." Like a record scratching Evie felt her eyes snap open, her lips still in a pucker as she blinked in confusion. Chad was staring off into space, not even noticing her attempt at stealing a kiss from him. Isn't that what you do under bleachers? Kiss and stuff? Not talk about classwork! Where was her experiment result?! While she screamed in frustration in her head Chad smiled at her again and she felt her anger melt like sugar in tea. "You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you."

She let out a nervous laugh; she was _not_ being called a _nerd_ by some Auradonian prince, but mother said princesses don't speak out against their princes so she held her tongue and smiled sweetly, "I'm not that smart," she defended, an embarrassed pink forming along her cheeks.

Chad scoffed playfully, "Oh, come on,"

"No, really, I'm not." Evie felt she was losing him, her heart fell slightly before his kind smile lifted it back up, "But I'm… I'm really good at sewing, and cooking, and cleaning… you know, like your mother, Cinderella." Her tone was dreamy as she wondered about the luxuries of the Charmings and the beauty they lived in. "Without the ratty dress." She quickly added.

Chad let out a lovely little laugh causing the girl to blush again. If she were to prove how she got that question right, then he'd see she wasn't smart, or a nerd, and would love her! That's settled, magic mirror… do your thing!

She reached into her pocket and retrieved her mirror holding it up proudly, "See this?" he nodded, curious as to what was so special about a dinky old hand mirror. "if I ask it where something is, it tells me."

The Charming prince's eyes widened in a mix of wonder and awe, "Are you kidding me?" he reached forward and gently took the mirror from her, their eyes never disconnecting as she put her trust in him for the first time.

"No." she confirmed.

Chad basically had the world at his fingertips, this was amazing! He could ask it who his parents wanted him to marry, if he'd be king instead of one of his siblings, if world peace could ever be possible!?

"Where's my cellphone?"

What? He had it before Tourney practice and now he couldn't find it! He bet that crooked son of Jafar took it; this mirror could help him prove it! When nothing happened, he held the mirror to his ear as if it were his actual cell phone. Evie giggled and took the mirror back from him,

"It won't work for you silly."

Chad shrugged, no longer finding it to be a huge deal. "No biggie, my dad will just get me a new one."

"Prince Charming," Evie sighed.

"Yeah,"

"And Cinderella…"

"Yeah…"

"Fairy Godmother…" her tone was fading from an awe-inspired into a luring and beautiful melody, drawing Chad closer to her, he began to lean in but this time she cut him off! "Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum… do they always leave it there?" it took the prince a moment to see his position; he was holding her hands and looking deep into her eyes. His smile faded as he dealt with the small but powerful rejection from the royal-blue beauty.

He had to think of an excuse to get out of here before his pride was permanently damaged, "I'd really like to talk but…" excuse, excuse, excuse! He pulled back from her and grabbed one of the bleacher support poles as if he was struggling, his face contorted in stress as the words poured from his mouth, "I'm just, swamped!" Perfect! Now reel it in Charming! He lit up with hope as he turned back to her, "Unless,"

"Unless?" she smiled softly, hanging on his every word like every other girl he talked to.

Going off his three years of acting camp, Chad took his backpack from over his shoulder and held it out to her as if it were the crown jewel, "If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime… hang?"

Evie didn't look amused, but she just smiled and did what he asked because, like almost every girl in Auradon, she wanted him to like her. "Okay." She chirped.

"Thanks babe." He winked and walked off leaving her by herself under the bleachers, with extra homework and no kiss.

"Yeah… bye," she waved and he didn't look back.

Well that was a bust in the 'Bring home a prince' department. However, she didn't come here to fail!

"I couldn't help but overhear…" a familiar voice spoke. Evie looked up to see Doug sitting on the bleachers and looking down at her between the metal seats. Slightly embarrassed at being caught, and a little miffed at not getting her prince, her response was clipped and cruel,

"Are you stalking me?" she snapped.

Surprisingly, Doug didn't cower or quiver like she expected a dwarf to do in her presence, he only shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Technically… yes." His legs dangled before he wiggled down to the ground to stand beside the Evil Queen's daughter where Chad stood not a minute ago. "I too have a fascination with Fairy Godmother's wand." He leant his arm on the metal support trying to look cool, but only ended up looking even dorkier. "Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation, perhaps we can sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?"

Wait… coronation… wand! They were invited to this coronation right? If so then they'd have direct access to the wand if what Doug was hinting at had any truth to it. Time to work her magic!

Her tone remained icy as she addressed him, her smile and warm kindness was for princes only! "Are you saying they use it in the coronation?" she demanded/asked. Her gaze swept him up from top to bottom with the sole purpose of intimidating him.

It was working as he stuttered slightly in his reply, "Yes… and asking you out?" the hope in his voice was simply adorable.

Evie almost laughed, but held it back with a pearlescent smile as she gave his shoulder a pity-pat before walking away, leaving the dwarf boy to his daydreams involving a royal-blue colored entity with a wicked queen for a mother.

Evie wasn't the only one who'd fallen under the spell of someone's charm.

* * *

 _ **OMG it's been FOREVEEEEEEEEER! so sorry but I was too busy fangirling over volumes 1-3 of RWBY, and then fangirling over volume 4 of RWBY! but I am back now! here to serve! better than ever! I ship Chad x Jane so hard so I wanted to give him at least SOME good guy points. I don't think he's as bad as Audrey, just dumb, and very ignorant. Audrey however is ignorant because she's snobby enough to want to remain that way. too stubborn to change her ways while Chad lacks the brain to do so. but that's just my opinion so do with it what you will!**_

 _ **Skylar's Dance: watch?v=WG6MRWulAUo**_

 _ **Skylar's Song: watch?v=d9VzRwJ5zeg**_


	7. Hair-Raising Evil Schemes

**Chapter 6: Hair-Raising Evil Schemes**

Mal was at a massive red light with the spell book her mother gave her, no matter what page her turned to she was met with useless incantations or charms. Weight-loss spell: nope. Lie-detector charm: no thanks. Sleeping curse? Bookmark it for miss Prissy and Pink later. When Maleficent said the book would help, Mal was hoping for some kind of magical laser beam that would zap the wand into her hand, or at least something of that caliber.

And Jane's complaining about her said lack of magic was not helping her focus. Why was she here again?

"Mom said, if a boy can't see the beauty within then he's not worth it." Oh right, that's why; Fairy Godmother's daughter. Friendly with daughter equals easier to get magic wand for Mal. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?!" Jane flopped backwards on the bed next to Mal, the purple haired fairy answering with a shrug as if it were obvious,

"Auradon?" she offered.

Evie was too absorbed in her own activities to contribute in any helpful way, she was sewing a leather dress. She examined her work proudly as she held it up, "Mal, you like?"

She barely looked at the dress, to her it looked the same as all her other outfits in Mal's opinion. "Yeah, it's cute." She said, going back to her book, "It brings out your eyes."

Despite it clearly being insincere, Evie still regarded the compliment positively, "I know," she laid the dress back down next to the sewing machine she had brought from home, now carefully hanging the dress up in her already full wardrobe. Jane sighed and fell back onto Mal's bed beside her, exasperated and envious of her new friends.

"I'll never get a boyfriend…" she pouted.

The purple-haired fairy rolled her eyes, "Boyfriends are overrated." She was far from wrong, every boy besides her own friends back on the isle were either too afraid of either Maleficent or Mal herself to ever give her a lingering glance. Besides, wanting boyfriends was Evie's thing, and Skylar had Jay. The next Mistress of all evil didn't have time for something as trivial as affection, not even from her own mother.

"And how would you know Mal? You've never had one." Though the bluette meant no real harm, Mal could not help but grit her teeth at the twisted knife that was the relationship between her and the word love.

"Because I don't need one E." she snapped, "They're a waste of time." It was almost poetic how much she hated love.

As if she had been struck by lightning, Evie gasped, "I forgot to do Chad's homework!" she sprang up from her place at her sewing machine and rushed to the prince's formerly discarded backpack. If she didn't complete his equations, she could kiss her prince and castle goodbye. She rummaged through the backpack trying to find his chemistry binder, while mumbling a constant chitter of "Oh no! Oh, no, no, no."

Mal looked at Jane with a flimsy gesture to the panicking not-a-princess, "And that is exactly what I mean." She went back to her book when a girl wearing an array of floral patterns on her outfit, and a semi-abysmal head of cropped onyx hair, walked into their room.

Neither Mal nor Evie knew this girl, so how did she get in here? Did one of them leave the door open? Clearly so judging by the stranger standing in the middle of the floor with a friendly smile on her face. Mal was getting really tired of all these friendly people, where was the fear she was used to?! She wasn't used to people being so casual around her, back home almost everyone was afraid of her. The only difference between everyone else and her friends was that they were just as evil as she was.

Evie and Carlos were scared at first, and only became part of her inner circle because Maleficent wanted them to, and Jay and Skylar sought her out because she was regarded as the alpha, and they wanted to find out how to take that position for themselves. But over time they learnt to watch each other's backs, yes Mal was still the alpha, but her pack meant more to her than she ever gave them credit for. She liked to think they knew she cared, in a way.

"Hey guys, I'm Lonnie." The girl spoke, her voice as friendly and inviting as her pastel clothes and soft but sharp eyes. Those orbs of brown read no recognition; did she really think they'd know whom she was right away? They'd only just learned her name two seconds ago! Lonnie seemed to notice this confusion, "My mom's Mulan?"

Wasn't she the cross-dresser with the dragon sidekick? Shawna: Shan Yu's daughter back on the Isle mentioned her once, and all Mal heard was _"Blah, blah, blah, dragon."_

"No?" did not ring a single bell. "Anyways…" Oh, thank evil she stopped that awkward conversation. "I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil…" Was she going somewhere with this? "But do you think you could do mine?" she tugged on a lock of her flat, glossy hair for effect.

So that's what this was, a bargain. Mal did not do bargains, it wasn't her style, but she decided to dangle it before Lonnie just for fun. "Why would I do that for you?" she asked, conjuring an obscure innocent smile and a blink of her emerald eyes.

Lonnie held up a jangling purse that matched her dress, "I'll pay you fifty dollars."

"Good answer!" Evie snatched the purse full of money before Mal could tell this girl to get lost, ruining her fatal blow. Sensing her best friend's irritation, she defended herself, "I need to buy more material." Referring to her countless fashion escapades that both Skylar and Mal had been lucky enough to learn to avoid, less they become Guinea pigs for the girl.

She pulled Lonnie over to her vanity, examining her hair and deciding what to do with it. "Let's see… I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers, and some highlights…" Mulan's daughter cut her off,

"Yeah, yeah… I want it cool." She looked over at the fairy, "Like Mal's." at least the girl had good taste.

"Really?" Evie asked, somewhat offended, "Split ends too?"

Oh, it is _on._ Mal smiled in a way that said _"Hate you too bestie!"_ before grabbing her spell book and getting up from her bed, "Okay…" she flipped to the right page in front of Lonnie, the spell's words channeling through her magic as she spoke them. _"Beware, forswear, replace the old with **cool** hair." _Swipe left, then right, then up, then down. She fluttered her fingers upwards, Lonnie's mop of black hair lengthening and lightening into waves of ombre shades of brown before their very eyes.

Lonnie, sensing the different feeling of her hair on her head, crossed the room to the standing mirror, gasping at the new self it which it showed her. She touched and felt fistfuls of it as if testing to see if it was real and not an illusion, pure joy written across her delicate doll-like features. Evie appeared behind her then,

"I know, I know…" she soothed, somehow mistaking the girl's glee for disappointment of some kind. "It looks like a mop on your head." She added as she began envisioning her own style onto Lonnie, "You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it…"

Lonnie immediately objected. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" she said, turning back to the mirror and smiling, "I love it."

"You do?" Evie asked, not used to people not taking her fashion advice.

"It's just…" Lonnie examined her reflection, contemplating something, before she reached down and tore a more than reasonable slit in her skirt, splitting it at the seam to show more leg. "Now I'm cool." She grinned, satisfied with herself.

Mal laughed, "Like ice."

Jane joined the warrior and the fashionista at the mirror, finding her blue dress with bell sleeve to be plain and uncool, so she reached down and torn her own skirt at the seam just like Lonnie had done, immediately regretting it afterwards. "What did I just do?! Mom's gonna kill me!"

The other girls, even Mal, burst out laughing.

* * *

Jay sat next to the Tourney coach on the bleachers, classes were over and he had a sneaking suspicion that if he hadn't shown up they would've sniffed him out and he'd be stuck here anyway. He didn't need some old man telling him how to run and jump and hit people, that was Jafar's job. Just replace telling with forcing.

But to his surprise, Coach only had good things to say so far. "I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of…" he hesitated, remembering there was a minor sitting right next to him. "Princes, if you know what I mean."

Jay laughed, "You're telling me!" he nudged Coach's shoulder, "It's all, _After you old chum, oh pardon me did I bump into you?_ Where I come from it's **Prepare to die suckers!** " he stood up proud and tall like he'd seen Jafar do many times, and let loose an intense bellow, "As my father says, **The only way to win, is to make sure everybody else loses! You rip…** "

"Jay!" the Coach snapped him out of it before he could continue, "Let me explain a team." The boy looked confused as he sat down again. How was he going to explain this? The boy had probably never been included in a team before if he had been taught to only look after himself. "Uh… it's like a family!" yeah, that's it.

Jafar's son however did not look excited at that analogy, "You do not want to be at my house at dinner time," he explained.

"Okay… okay, um…" Jay still looked confused; his father always said no one's going to ever give you respect unless you take it. Look out for yourself and no one else. No one is to be trusted except for family, and even that bond was broken on numerous occasions. Whenever Jafar convinced his son to steal, he always sugar coated it with sharing the score, and that always ended with Jay learning his lesson by Jafar taking all the credit and leaving his son for the lions. He said it was to teach him how to stand on his own, but the boy had a hard time believing that most of the time. "You know how a body has a lot of different parts?" Coach asked. "The legs, elbows, ears, and the heart keeps you going you know? But they all need each other."

The moment he said heart, Jay's hearing became better and he could hear the cheerleaders practicing again. His hazel eyes almost instinctually fell on the ebony-haired lioness with the pompoms and leather jacket. He felt himself smile when he saw her notice him and smirk showing her sharp canines. His relationship with Skylar, if you could even call it that, started completely on a whim.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts, best not to dive too deep, lest he fall victim to the L-word. It was more dangerous than Maleficent, Jafar, and all the others combined. "Well, that's what a team is; different players, who work together to win. Make any sense?" Coach asked.

Jay thought about what he said; he and his friends worked sort of like a team, and if anybody, Skylar was his heart. Giving life blood and guiding his movements to make sure he didn't mess up, always having his back even when he didn't want it. She was stubborn that way, he looked over at her again, smiling as she waved her pompoms.

"Can I be the fist?"

Coach chuckled.

* * *

Skylar looked up from Audrey's directions to meet Jay's warm brown eyes. He smiled, so she smiled back, she always got fired up when he smiled at her. He rarely did so with anyone else, real smiles, not wicked smirks or conniving grins. It made her feel kinda special that those small genuine curves of his lips were for her and only her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" someone asked.

Sky blinked and turned to look at the short, blond-haired girl from earlier. The one she tossed her playlist to. She had wavy, choppy platinum blond hair half pulled back with a purple jeweled barrette that looked like a flower and giant, almost owlish, hazel-green eyes.

"My what?" the lioness questioned, never hearing that word before.

"Your boyfriend, you know… Prince Charming, Knight in shining armor, soul mate?" the more she talked the dreamer her expression became.

"Uh…"

"Your true love!"

She'd definitely heard _that_ term before. Her dad and the other villains often scoffed and sneered at the very idea of true love. Sure it woke Sleeping Beauty and all that, but even at a young age Skylar was taught that true love was useless and a stupid dream not to be entertained. That being said, the girl snorted with cruel laughter,

"Pfft, that's a laugh, ha!" the blond girl cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused by her statement.

"But you were just looking at him all in-like and stuff, and I saw you guys in the hallway earlier with his arm around you, how's that not love?"

Skylar was now holding her stomach as she bent over cackling her head off like a hyena. Love? With Jay? That sounded like the start to a terrible joke. I mean yes, they _were_ almost always together, and they did often always touch in some way; whether it be his arm around her shoulders or waste or even the occasional holding hands, and there were also the near countless lip locks they shared… and yeah whenever they kissed her stomach felt like an anvil and her chest felt really weird… but that's nowhere near love! "No, just… no."

"Oh… I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong." She clipped, making the small blond flinch slightly and look down at her pompoms. Good, Sky thought, then this conversation is finally over.

She didn't like talking about her and Jay, and whatever they were was forbidden fruit that wasn't to ever be poked or prodded. Scar had gotten his point across to her on love and affection from when she was just a little girl. That love was nothing but a conquest; a war for you to win in order to further your own power. Love was not a give and take. It was just take, and take, and take. That was what she was taught of love.

The blond just couldn't take the hint though, "I'm Anxelin by the way!" she said, oozing more cheer in one sentence than Sky could handle over the span of a week. This girl was either really dumb or really persistent. I don't know which is worse.

"Skylar."

"I'm Rapunzel's daughter." How was that relevant? "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise."

She was oh so hoping it would end there, but no… Anxelin, so she said, was still talking. How was it that Audrey snapped at her whenever she talked during practice, but this shorty got away with it?! Aren't Auradonians supposed to be fair?! "I liked your singing earlier, and your routine was really cool."

"Thanks."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but Audrey liked it too. I think she might use some of your moves in the Tourney game routine on Friday." Was that supposed to be exciting news? Her squeaking happy tone seemed to say so. "You're a _really_ good singer… maybe you should join chorus?"

Now it was her turn to be confused, "Chorus?" she inquired. She'd never heard of something called chorus, it sounded lame. But her curious feline instincts won out in the end. "What's that?"

Anxelin giggled, thinking the lion girl was just kidding around, but when she saw her jade eyes blink in complete and utter lack of knowledge, her air changed. "Oh… you're serious…" she'd heard about how hard life on the Isle of the Lost was for the villains' children, but she didn't often think about it too much. Anxelin, like everyone else, assumed they were just as evil as their parents. But Skylar seemed nice, a little rough around the edges maybe, but definitely not evil. And she'd never heard of chorus before, it was supposed to be an elective in all schools, maybe the schools on the Isle just didn't have it? "Well it's really fun! You sing by yourself or join in with the group, I'm in chorus, and we perform for the school and go on to competitions a lot. I think you'd like it!"

Skylar looked down at her pompoms almost… longingly. "Sorry, sounds kinda boring to me. Singing's not really my thing." You didn't have to have a PhD to tell she was lying. She'd had her amazing voice ever since she could remember, and always sung on the streets for coin or food before she met Mal and the others, but Scar always told her she sounded like a choking warthog and should give up on music. Of course she didn't listen, but she was more self-conscious about her singing now, she hardly ever did it and never did it in front of crowds. Singing alone was fine, but with a group sounded like a nightmare.

Anxelin deflated, "Oh… okay."

Audrey wrapped up the cheer and practice was concluded, finally. "Stay sharp for the game ladies, I'll see you all after class tomorrow." She gave Skylar a pointed look as if threatening her if she didn't show up tomorrow. The lioness only winked as she undid her ponytail and let her mane down, the thick ebony curls going wild over her shoulders and down her back as if to spite the princess' own neat and tidy up-do.

Sky went to grab her bag that contained her clothes and head to the locker rooms to change, when she noticed a small head of blond hair fall in step by her side. "If you ever change your mind, the chorus room is in room 14B," Anxelin explained. She reached into her own cheer bag and pulled out a neon pink flyer, "Here's a flyer." Of course it was pink. It read **_Long Live Music! Join Chorus and Find your Voice!_** In big swirling cursive letters, surrounded by bars and musical notes. Just to get the energetic girl out of her hair, she smiled and took the flyer from her.

"Thanks… I'll… think about it."

Rapunzel's daughter grinned, "Awesome! I'll see you there!" and with that she practically skipped off, Sky still smiling until she was sure the girl was gone. Once she was her smile fell and she crumpled the flyer up before shoving it carelessly into her bag and entering the locker room.

Her, _singing…_ yeah right.

* * *

Mal, Evie, and Carlos were in the girl's room waiting for Jay and Skylar to show up, Carlos still fussing over Dude, Evie still doing Chad's homework; there was a lot of makeup and extra credit things in his backpack, the boy wasn't very bright, and Mal was still scanning each word of her spell book on a microscopic level to try and find anything that would bring them closer to the wand.

In that next moment, the muscled boy and his lioness barged in wearing telltale blue and yellow Auradon jerseys, Skylar nestled onto Jays back piggyback style. "Yo-ho-ho!" he whooped as Carlos gave a wolf-whistle to tease his friend, then giving Dude more belly-rubs while he surfed his laptop. Jay set Sky down and she proceeded to flop carelessly into a chair with royally carved handles and cushions stuffed with goose down. She grabbed a ball of rubber bands from the desk beside her and tossed it back and forth between her hands as if in a trance. Jay chuckled at her, he could almost say adorable, behavior before crossing to Mal's bed and leaning on one of the posts.

"Did your plan work with Jane?" he asked, "Are you going over to see the wand?"

Mal looked ready to bite his head off. "Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't _completely_ struck out?!"

Carlos snorted, "Oh, someone's in a bad mood." Skylar threw her ball of twine at Jay which he easily caught and bounced off his foot as it rolled down his arm and was bounced back into his hand off his shoulder. He held it up with a grin as he tossed it back to her, she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" she snapped as she flicked the white-haired boy in the ear.

"We can do this!" Jay interrupted, all eyes turning to him. He was sounding more serious than anyone had heard him speak before. What Coach had said about teamwork earlier stuck to his brain; you need to work together to win, you need all the parts. Himself the Muscles, Carlos the Brain, Evie the Looks, Skylar… the Heart, and Mal was the body that held them all together and made it all work. They all needed each other if they were ever gonna get that wand. "If we stick together."

No one said anything for a moment that felt like an hour. Until Mal spoke up, sounding determined, "And we won't go back, until we do." She reminded them. "Because we're rotten,"

"To the core." They all finished together.

Evie twirled her pencil as she remembered something she forgot to tell her best friend. "Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go." The violet-haired fairy looked up from her book to stare at Evie as if she'd grown two heads. "I have nothing to wear, of course…" She knew this for what, all day? And never thought to mention it earlier?! "What?" she asked, noticing the girl's flabbergasted/mildly furious expression.

Instead of turning her into a frog, like she wished she knew how to do, Mal had to acknowledge the knock at the door. "Hold that thought." She got up from her bed and practically stomped to the bedroom door opening it. Prince Ben stood on the other side looking as benevolent as ever, so different compared to Mal's own malevolence.

He smiled kindly at her, something she wasn't used to, and said "Hey Mal!" he looked like a little puppy whereas she was a dragon hatchling, yet still he sought out her friendship. She doubted she would ever understand this boy, not that she wanted to, he'd probably end up being one of her many servants once this school and this kingdom became her and her mother's dominion. "I didn't see you guys today; I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything… that… you needed?"

The dragon hatchling shrugged, "Not that I know of,"

There was a pregnant pause before the soon-to-be-king responded, "Okay… alright… well, uh… if you need anything just uh…" he began to back farther into the hallway, wanting this awkward conversation to be over. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed talking to Mal, it felt so easy to do so, he felt as if he could be more open with her in five minutes than in the whole five months he'd been with Audrey. Coming here was a foolish idea…

"Oh, wait!" she added, making him perk up and face her again, looking into those oh so familiar green eyes. "Um… is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

He smiled, "Yeah, the whole school goes."

Mal twirled some of her mauve hair around her finger while trying to feign that girly sense of cheerfulness that Evie perfected years ago. "Wow," she breathed, "That is beyond exciting." Fortunately, she didn't have to do it for more than three seconds. "Do you think that, it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother? Just so we could… soak up all that goodness?"

Ben wanted nothing more than to say yes, but the front row wasn't just for anybody. "I wish you could," he finally said, "Up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

Hold the phone. Girlfriend? Princess Poised, Pink, Proper, and Pompous? Her?! Wait though, maybe Audrey wouldn't have to be the one to sit up front close to the wand. All Mal had to do was become Ben's girlfriend and she'd literally have a front row seat to _Victory!_ "And your girlfriend…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Okay, thanks bye!" and with that she closed the door despite his protests with a near ecstatic grin. She turned to her friends with the most devious look she'd ever made. "I think it's time that Bennyboo, got himself a new girlfriend…"

They all smirked at the idea.

"And I need a love spell."


	8. READ ME

**Hey guys! Listen... I recently got over a severe case of writer's-block, however since my senior year is starting i'll have to put a few stories on a hiatus for a while and focus on a select few stories. in order to avoid getting overwhelmed by something that sadly doesn't contribute to my GPA. Mostly my RWBY OC story as well as a few other ideas I want to dish out while they're still fresh in my mind.**

 **Hope you understand**

 **With love**

 **D &B!**


End file.
